Anmari Seiki
by SpiritPhotomosaic777
Summary: Shes finally snapped. Kags cant take anymore of Inuyasha and Kikyo after nearly losing her son. W/ Inu gon shes voted pack leader. To top it all off it seems a certain demon lord has taken an interest our little miko. Chap 8 has been revised
1. Exhile

**AN: Hello lovely readers and welcome to Anmari Seiki. In case you're wondering WTF that means it's japanese for Balanced Spirit. It is of course a KagoSess pairing.**

**Anmari Seiki  
****Exhile and a New Pack Leader**

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Kagome was terrified as the trees raced past her. She resisted the urge to look back Kagome had been waiting for Inuyasha by the well when she felt it. It was fleeting so she ignored it. Kagome gathered up her things and started walking to the Tree of Ages as was her routine when Inuyasha was not at the well to harass her. As she neared it, Kagome could hear voices.

She looked up to see Kikyo's soul collectors. A feeling of dread chilled her to the core. _This always happens. I'm getting tired of this._ She was ready to barge in there when something slithered around her ankles. She looked down expecting to see one of Kikyo's soul collectors. Instead she saw a giant black cobra. Actually she wasn't sure if that size was considered giant for a cobra but it was too big for her comfort. She tried to act as if she didn't notice it and took a step towards Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Jusssssss wherrrrrrre do you think you'rrrrre going," a voice hissed behind her.

"Kagome! Duck now!" It was Sango. Kagome ducked a and rolled out of the way just in time to avoid having her head chopped off. The snake youkai dodged the attack but that had put him directly in the path of the returning boomer rang. Kagome ran straight to Inuyasha and Kikyo ignoring his starled look and her dead glare.

"Come on we're under attack dim wits!" Kagome had two arrows at the ready and turned around to face their foe. She almost gasped. There were hundreds maybe even thousands. There was a snake youkai in humaniod form in front. He was the one that got hit by Hiraikotsu. He had long red hair and bright red eyes. His clothes were black and red with a snake-like obi. _Please, tell me that's not a real snake on his waist._

"Hand over the sssssshikon ssssssssssshardssssssssssss!" Then they swarmed. Inuyasha that idiot was swinging his sword around wildly and shouting about protecting Kikyo with his life. _Blah, de-blah, di-blah._ Kagome rolled her eyes as she shot arrows through the snakes.

"Wah! Kagome! Okaa-san! Help!" It was Shippo. Fear gripped Kagome's heart. She turned around looking for him frantically.

"Shippo I can't see you! Where are you!?" Kagome shrieked. She shot five arrows at the on coming group. "Shippo!"

"Fox fire!" In a burst of blue a large cluster of flames revealed that Shippo wasn't to far from Inuyasha and Kikyo. He ran towards them since they were the closest. He clung to Kikyo.

"Unhand me you fowl thing," Kikyo shrieked.

"Get away from her you runt," Inuyasha picked the crying Shippo up by his collar. He threw him and Kagome watched in horror as her adopted son sailed through the air towards the very same black cobra that had scared her moments before.

"No!" She ran towards him as Sango covered her back. "Shippo!" She watched in horror as the cobra wrapped it's body around the unconscious Shippo and bit him. Kagome couldn't help it then the anger, the despair, and fear were to much for her. "No!" With that broken cry bright pink light exploded from her body and blinded everyone in the area.

When Kagome woke she was at Shippo's side his breathing was labored, he had a fever and was extremely pale. "No! Shippo wake up!" Sango and Kirara came to her side.

"Oh no we have to hurry." Kagome held Shippo in her arms as she climbed on Kirara's back. An hour after they got back Kaede had done everything she could do and now Kagome sat at Shippo's side watching as he tossed and turned in pain. Kagome had changed into a pair of dark wash jeans and a black spaghetti strap tank top.

"Hey! Why didn't you wait for me?" Inuyasha busted in. Kagome who had been absolutely still and silent shot up with her bow and arrow aimed at him. Her eyes were on fire and her voice dripped venom.

"You! This is all your fault! Damn you and your clay doll! Because of you Shippo might die!" Inuyasha had frozen to the spot. He'd never seen Kagome like this. He took one step forward to try to speak reason into her. "Don't you dare take another step. From this moment on I will not hesitate to strike you down if you anger me. Tell Kikyo I will strike her down the next time I see her. You Inuyasha are banned from this tachi." He could tell she was serious. He heard a pained groan and as Kagome turned around he saw Shippo. _Oh no. It's all my fault._

"Inuyasha!" It was Sango. She'd turned her attention from the monk. "Leave you're not wanted here. Go to your little clay doll!" Even Kirara was snarling at him. He looked to Kaede. She just sat there with her head down. _They've all turned against me._ He fled the area before Kagome changed her mind and decided to kill him then.

Lord Sesshoumaru had been outside the hut since the miko had first brought the young kit in. He'd seen the young kit then. He had almost no chance. When he saw and felt that blast of power he had no idea what to make of it. Now that he was here he understood. _So the half-breed betrayed his pack for the dead priestess._ When the half-breed left, he decided to make his presence known. _It has gone much to quiet._

At the door of the hut Sango turned her attention away from the houshi to look up at the western lord. She and Kirara shifted into an attack stance. "Sango, stand down." Came a soft solemn whisper. He turned to see Kagome kneeling with her head bowed and her hands clasped. She, the kit and houshi started to glow pink. _She's purifying the poison._

When she was done she wavered but straightened out before turned her gaze onto Sesshoumaru. The kit was now sleeping. The color had not yet returned to his face but he wasn't blue anymore. The houshi was also sleeping.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru," her voice was flat, void of all emotion. He looked in her eyes and expected see the bright flames that had once been there deminished. He was wrong. Her eyes were the brightest they'd ever been. There was a bright and somehow freezing fire that burned in those deep chocolate pools. They showed a challenge. _She's challenging me._ He thought she was defiant before but this was something else. She displayed so much power.

"Hn." He was careful to make sure that his features didn't show anything. She'd gone from interesting to hot.

"If you're in search of the half-breed, he has just been exiled." This time he caught a hint of fury in her voice.

"It seems my half brother has finally crossed the line. Rin wished to meet with you miko." Sesshoumaru watched for her reaction. He wanted to see just how much of her demeanor the hanyou had managed to change. The fury in her eyes seemed to recede. There was still much it there, but now there seemed to be a bit of cheerfulness as well. Just then Miroku decided to wake up. He looked up to see Lord Sesshomaru.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Hn."

"Well, since you're awake. You'll need to be given an update." She turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru. "If you will give us a few minutes to decide that would be great." He didn't reply just stepped outside. A barrier went up and he could no longer hear what was going on inside the hut. _Smart miko._

Inside Sango gave Miroku some water as Kagome explained what happened. "So now we are without a leader," she ended.

"Actually, Kagome. We have an excellent leader," Miroku said in a tone of voice that should have hinted at who he was talking about.

"Huh?" She was lost. _What are they talking about? We just exiled our leader. _

"He's right. Even when Inuyasha was here you were a good leader." Sango spoke softly. Kagome's eyes went wide as she realized what they were talking about.

"No, you can't be serious. I... I couldn't."

"Yes, you can Kagome. There's no major difference. The only thing is that Inuyasha isn't here to get in the way by acting rash," Miroku said.

"And we'll help you every step of the way." Sango came and hugged her. "Please, Kagome we need you."

"I... I..." Kagome cleared her throat. "I'd rather not be thought of as the leader I'd rather just be..." she tried to think of the right words. "An opinionated member of the group." She smiled. _Those weren't the right words, but whatever._ They smiled back. "Okay so are we going to see Rin or what?"

"Yup. It'll do Shippo some good," Sango replied. Kagome looked over at Shippo.

"Okay but I need to go get more supplies." She let down her barrier and in came Sesshoumaru. "I have two conditions," her voice had taken on the tone of a leader. Sango and Miroku smirked at each other behind her back. Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at what could have been discussed in the hut.

"Hn."

"Well I can not leave my pack behind so they will have to come with me. And I have to go home and get more supplies." Her tone left no room for argument. Her eyes screamed 'Take it or Leave it.' He didn't totally understand the workings of this miko, but he liked the new her. He would never admit to it though.

"Very well then. How long will you need?"

"About a day."

**AN: that is it for now. So far I like it. I might need to revise it a little but w/e. Lemme know what you think. To continue or not to continue. That is the question.**

**REVIEW! XOXO  
**


	2. Secrets to be Revealed

_Secrets to be Revealed_

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but to let his eyes wander. The onna walked with an air of power that one could only be born with. It was like a shield had been shattered and the power he'd felt in her ever since they'd first met was rising from an eternal slumber. hough part of him still disapproved of her cothing, another part of hi was thanking any kami that would listen for the delicious view. Those pants allowed his eyes to roam over her mile long legs and memorize every little detail without ever seeing her skin. She'd placed some sort of garment over her top so that less of her skin showed. Yet the image of her shoulder's and tops of her breasts was seared into his mind.

Kagome could feel everyone staring at her back and it unnerved her quite a bit. She knew no matter what she said everyone would deem her as pack leader. They would look to her for guidance now. It was her job to make sure they were protected. Her job to make sure they ate. Her job to settled disputes. So much responsibility. She sighed in relief whe he well came into view.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as possible. It shouldn't take more than a few hours. I'll definately be here before lunchtime. I'll make sure to bring lunch and a few more supplies." It had been late last night when she'd arrived. Things had happened so fast and before they knew it, it was dawn. She turned to Sesshoumaru and gave him one last defiant look before she disappeared down the well in a flash of blue light.

Sesshoumaru turned to observe the miko's pack, for it was her pack now. The monk set up a barrier around them to keep them hidden and protected while they awaited the miko's return. The slayer pulled out the strange contraption the miko slept in. She slid in and pulled the young fow kit in. They knew Sesshoumaru was an honorabe youkai and wouldn't attack them.

"Monk, explain the events leading up to my arrival," ordered Sesshoumaru as he sat cross legged at the side of the well. He eyed the monk critically noting the nervous shifting of aura and body as he spoke. Miroku was no fool. He knew the ways of youkai. Kagome was a strong female. The alpha female of their pack, but with no alpha male she was free game. With a hentai radar like his, anyone could tell that the taiyoukai desired her. How would this latest turn of events affected things?

"Kagome has been declared pack leader," Miroku spoke with pride in his friend as he ended his tale.

"Hn," came Sesshoumaru's infamous reply.

(^_^)

"Honey, you're back so soon," Kagome's mother noted.

"Yeah, I'm going to meet Rin so I came to get a few things for her," Kagome yawned. Ever so perceptive, her mother knew there was more to the story. Knowing this Kagome sat down so they could talk. At the end of her story, Kagome felt a litle better.

"Well, I guess it's time we gave you this," said Gramps as he placed a pendant around her neck. As Kagome, went to touch it Mama shooed her hand away.

"Be careful dear, those edges are sharp," Mama cautioned. Rolling her eyes, Kagome took a mirror out of her bag. The sight before her took her breath away. Dangling from a white gold chain that seemed too fragile to touch, was a sun with a crescent moon on each side. The center of the sun was made of bright and impressively large canary diamond shined like a replica of the true sun.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Kagome cried as she spun around feeling a bit like a princess.

"It's a family heirloom. Someday soon it's secrets will be unlocked," Asami whispered asshe hugged Kagome. "Now, why don't you go take a nap. I gather everything you'll need and make lunch. I'll wake you when I'm done." She gave Kagome a quick kiss. Once she was sure Kagome was in her room, Asami turned to Gramps.

"We're almost there," she whispered in a voice that sounded a few years younger with tears in her eyes as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"I know, my love," a young man's voice answered her. "I know."

(^_^)

Kagome sat in a meadow that seemed familiar. She looked down at herself and gasped. She wasn't in her travel clothes but a flowing black dress.

"Don't be afraid my daughter," came a woman's voice that flowed like honey. "I'm so glad to finally be able to speak to you. Asami did a wonderful job raising you. You're more than I ever could have hoped you'd be." Kagome recognized this voice as if from a long forgotten dream. The voice was silent after that leaving Kagome to wonder around. Eventually, she came across a cave.

"What is it with this dream? Everything's so familiar," she mumbled to herself.

"Someday soon the secrets will be unlocked," said the voice. Then Kagome woke up. Looking around the room it took a second before she was reoriented well enough. Then something clicked in her head. _Oh, no what time is it? My first day as leader and already I'm screwing up._ There was no alarm clock to tell her what time it was because Inuyasha broke her last one during his last visit. Pushing all thoughts of her dream to the back of her mind Kagome started to get dressed. A knock on the door pulled Kagome's attention away from her closet.

"Come in," she called out.

In came her mother looking a bit younger, but flustered. "I got these for you while I was out. I left the rest of the stuff by the door for you," she said a bit breathlessly. Kagome felt a pang of suspision but was in too much of a hurry to care. Donning the new clothes her mom got her Kagome rushed out, not stopping to check her outfit. She barely noticed that it was still pretty bright out.

(^_^)

Once on the other side of the well, Kagome was greeted by Shippo giving her a great big hug. "Mama, you're back"

"Sorry, I'm late everyone," she said quickly. They shot her questioning glances.

"Kagome you were only gone for a little over two hours we still have a while til lunch," Sango said. Hearing this Kagome calmed down. She took a second to check the time on a watch she'd given Shippo. They were right. She was just a little on edge.

Sesshoumaru had been ready to order her to leave the second he felt her enter their realm. At least that had been the case until he saw her coming out of the well. He thought her previous outfits were bad, but looking at what she was wearing he realized he was dead wrong. She wore a tube top that seemed to fit like a second skin and a skirt that made her green one look wholesome. She wore black tights under it but they were thin and almost sheer. On her arms were arm warmers and on her feet she wore ballet flats. _How could she move in that?_ Then the sunlight gleamed off of the pendant that rested snuggly just above her breasts. He couldn't stop himself. He and his beast were mesmerized.

"Well, Lord Sesshoumaru, what should we do?" Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts, though it did not help much as it only stirred his beast even more.

"Hn," he said in his same stoic demeanor not letting them notice anything out of the usual. Kagome gave an exasperated sigh.

"Should we stay here until after lunch or go to your camp?"

"They come this way as we speak," he answered in his cold drawl.

"Okay, then. Sango will you spar with me for a bit?"

"Sure." Everyone watched as they both dropped their things and moved a ways off. Sesshoumaru was curious he'd like to see how well the young miko could defend herself. He was caught off guard when a barrier was placed around them with the two onnas outside of it. He snarled and glared at the monk.

"I had to do it. They tend to get a little out of control," Miroku explained. Suddenly they heard the clash of metal and turned to watch the show.


	3. A Vision

_A Vision_

Kagome was a little nervous knowing Sesshoumaru would be watching them. She and Sango had been doing this for months behind Inuyasha's back. They knew he would have a problem with Kagome's decision to train. She had been tired of his insults and wanted to be able to defend herself and her friends. She'd been ecstatic when Sango came up with the idea. One day when they'd gone off to train, Miroku's lecherous ways had gotten to him. They'd said they were going to take a bath as was their usual excuse. He'd damn near lost his head when Sango sent Kagome's sword flying. They'd spared him since he'd damn near lost his head for it and swore secrecy.

Kagome watched Sango for any sign of what she'd do. Her warning came a human instant before Sango made her move for a head on attack. Kagome quickly brought her sword up to block her. Sango quickly spun and almost caught Kagome's side but missed as she quickly jumped out of the way.

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes locked on their fight. The slayer was good. Since she'd spent most of her time using her boomerrang he'd begun to doubt her skills with the sword. But the miko was something else. She blew him away. Her movements were quick and precise. It was obvious that at this point she and the slayer were equal.

_She'l need a new teacher soon._

**_We could teacher her. _**His beast stirred. He watched with eyes that were slightly darker as the miko moved. At first he'd thought her top would be a bit of a problem, but he watched he'd noted that her breasts didn't bounce as expected, like the top was far more supportive than it looked and it she move unhindered in her clothes. Once again looking at her beautiful features his beast spoke up. **_Oh yes we can teach her many things. _**And it begun to play many passionte seens in his head. Luckily their sparring session was ended when Sango, distracted by the arrival of Sesshoumaru's group, lost her sword as Kagome knocked it out of her hands.

"Kagome-san!" Rin squealed as she crashed into Kagome not minding the sword. Carefully tossing the sword to Sango Kagome hugged her back.

"Hey, Rin are you hungry? I know I am."

"Yes, are you gonna make something for us?"

"Well, no. My mother made us lunch and I'm pretty sure it's still warm enough to eat." Kagome and Sango with the aide of Rin went about setting up their lunch. It turned out to be a mini banquet as they all sat. Her mom even packed raw meat for Kilala. There was enough of everything for everyone including Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will you be joining us?"

"Hn," he replied as he moved to sit on Kagome's other side as Rin wanted to sit next to her while Shippo sat in her lap. Remembering the mannerisms of the time Kagome served everyone then waited for Sesshoumaru to start before she started. Luckily he didn't keep them long as he some how made eating raw meat look graceful. Havin gotten used to it from Inuyasha the group ate their meal. As Rin took her first bite she was surprised.

"Yum this tastes great!" The meals back at Sesshoumaru's castle were okay. They weren't great since the demons there knew little about caring for humans. When she'd first had Kagome's cooking she'd nearly drove Sesshoumaru and Jaken insane for it. Sesshoumaru had Jaken learn to cook so that Rin would have better meals and he'd have peace of mind. Still they just weren't the same. Try some Jaken-sama." The little imp was the only one not eating since he didn't eat raw meat and refused to eat anything Kagome served.

He was about to refuse, when he noticed the looks everyone was giving him. They would not tolerate his disrespecting Kagome or her mother. He turned to look to his lord but Sesshoumaru was also giving him a death look. He would not tolerate Jaken's tarnishing his or Rin's honor. Caving he took what Rin offered and his eyes went wide at the flavor. It tasted heavenly.

"Well, what do you think?" Rin asked excited.

"Your mother is a most exceptional chef," he stammered not liking the pressure. Kagome was shocked. She didn't think Jaken would be so civil.

"I will tell her you said that and I thank you on her behalf," Kagome spoke. Now it was Jaken's turn to be surprised. It'd been a long time since someone had spoken to him so respectfully. He kind of liked it. After lunch Kagome took the things home not wanting to dispose of them in the feudal era. When she got back she took out the things she'd brought for Rin. She gave Rin art supplies and a few new dresses. After helping the young girl change and being thank profusely she went to Sesshoumaru and Jaken as Rin and Shippo went off to play. Taking out a bottle of vitamins she spoke.

"These are vitamins from my time. They're for nutrition and help her immune system. Since you travel around a lot I thought Rin would need them. Please be sure that she takes one when she wakes and one beofre going to sleep at night." She handed them to Jaken when Sesshoumaru gave a small nod. His beast had yet to take a reprieve in harassing him and it was really starting to get to him. He was thankful that his clothes were so baggy or else the situation would be ten fold worst. He'd thought that with time she'd soften up and return to normal, but if anything she seemed to be getting farther from her old self. She was so fierce now and he knew that one day she'd be a force to be reckoned with.

As Kagome looked over the group her eyes landed on Rin and Shippo. Instantly she was bombarded with memories of last night. _Damn that Inuyasha and Kikyo. _She could get over nearly losing her son. _How could anyone be so cruel to them? They're such beautiful children. _A fierce protective streak filled her spirit then. As she look at her friends she made a promise to herself. _This is MY pack now and I'll besure to be the best pack leader there was. _At that point Sesshoumaru tapped her shoulder wanting to get her attention since her powers were starting to go crazy and were emanating in waves. The second his finger made contact with her shoulder her necklace started to shine brightly and suddenly they were pulled into a vision.

They stood in the meadow from Kagome's previous dream. She even wore the same black dress. Turning to look at Sesshoumaru her breath caught in her throat. She thought he looked great before, but this was something else entirely. His hair was longer and pulled up into a high pony tail leaving only his long bangs to frame his face. His clothes were white with black designs and a red obi. He was taller and his pelt was larger now fitting more like a cape.

Sesshoumaru marveled at his surroundings. This place was beautiful but the miko made it look like nothing. She was dressed so simply, but she had an ethereal beauty about her. He found that he too had changed and was surprised. "Miko, what sorcery is this?"

"I don't know," she said dazedly. She mentally shook herself. "Why don't you tell me?" Her tone became harsh.

Sesshoumaru was about to attack her when _she _came.

"Now, now. Calm down," said the familiar voice from Kagome's previous encounter. She turned to see a cloaked figure standing before her. The cloak was large and covered the woman from head to toe blocking even her face and hands. She turned to Sesshoumaru. "Ah, yes. He's a great one indeed. Honorable, powerful, intelligent, and he even looks good."

"What is your purpose for bringing us here?" He stated in his cold voice.

"Oh, I just wanted to have a look see." She turned to Kagome who'd stood and tried to be as patient as possible.

"The future has much in store for you my daughter." And with that the vision was gone. They were back in feudal era japan surrounded by their pack members at camp. Only a second had past in that place and yet to them it felt much longer.


	4. Powerful

_Powerful_

Kagome and Sesshoumaru immediately moved away from each other. Sesshoumaru had to leave the area and be with his thoughts. She had to think and get away from Sesshoumaru. She realized that the farther away she got from the taiyoukai the less the necklace radiated power.

"Sango! Miroku! Hold down the camp. I'm going for a walk," she called out to them. Immediately, Miroku set up a barrier around the camp. She put her sword to her waist and strapped her bow and quiver of arrows to her back. She cast one glance in the direction Sesshoumaru went and left.

Sesshoumaru sat alone under a glade of trees just off the road. There was a thick cluster of trees blocking him from the road but not the road from him. His more logical half thought back to the events of the last twenty-four hours. That blast of power had been the start of this. _Such power. _It was as if a dam had broken and the fire in her eyes and aura. He noticed that though on the outside the fire seemed to have died down, it wasn't true. Even from his position here in the woods far from wherever she was, he could feel the flames in her soul growing and it did nothing to help his current state of being.

Sesshoumaru stifled a groan. When humans and youkai called him power hungry they never understood the full extent of the truth behind those words. He craved power to be the strongest but he also craved it on a sexual level. He should have been mated and had several pups running about decades ago, but he'd never found the right mate. All women were instinctively submissive and those that weren't submissive were the mikos. But they were always trying to kill him and were way too weak. Yet, Kagome had been showing signs of being what he was looking for and her more recent displays of power were quite arousing. He had to stop this train of thought before something happened.

He thought back to the vision. She'd looked like a celestial maiden. _So beautiful. _He'd remembered the change in his attire during the vision and how much more powerful he'd felt. Then there was the matter of that woman. She, like Kagome, smelled human and yet not. She obviously had some sort of connection to the miko, but as he recalled the mikos general confusion when she'd been questioned he began to doubt it. _**But the woman called her daughter. **_His beast pointed out.

_Indeed, she did._

(^_^)

Kagome sat down by a waterfall she'd found while was walking. As she soaked her feet she tried to relax but thoughts of the vision interfered. _Who is she? She called me daughter but I would know my moms voice anywhere and that's soooo not her. _Her hand unconsciously came to rest on the pendant. She recalled the burst of warmth it sent through her when Sesshoumaru made contact with her skin.

_What was that about? Then there was what she said about my future. _Kagome let the peace lull her into sleep.

(^_^)

Koga could smell that Kagome was near decided to race towards her. He'd noticed that Inu-Trasha's scent wasn't around at all, although there seemed to be a familiar inu scent in the area. He cam upon a waterfall wear his woman lay sound asleep with her feet in the water he slowly approached her wanting to hold her as she slept. _She'll love waking in my arms. _He didn't notice the several pairs of eyes watching him.

(^_^)

"How do you think she's handling things?" Sango asked Miroku as they watched the kids torture Jaken. She was a little worried about Kagome. She already had enough stress on her shoulders and they just went and added more to it.

"I'm sure she's fine," Miroku answered her. He didn't want to tell her about Kagome's shift in aura or the little out burst her powers gave just before she left. He didn't know what to make of it, but he'd keep his senses open for an strange developments.

"Well, I'm going to check on her. She's been gone for a while," Sango said. She stood and walked in the direction she'd seen Kagome go. She'd stopped when she realized Koga was there curious as to what he was doing since he was obviously too occupied to have noticed her.

(^_^)

Sesshoumaru wandered to where Kagome's scent was when he'd noticed the scent of another male near her. His beast was ... edgy about it, too say the least. He looked on from the branches of a tree as the wolf prince approached Kagome. When Koga made a move to lay next to her Sesshoumaru dropped from the cover of the tree and raced to them. Koga's hand was barely a hair's breath away from touching her and the pendant began to shine and Kagome woke up.

She looked up into the startled eyes of Koga with disdain. She was having a nice little nap and she wasn't ready to wake up, but her senses screamed at her to wake. Instantly she rolled away from him and rose up.

"What do you want Koga?" She so wasn't in the mood for this right now.

Taken aback by her unusually cold tone surprised him a bit but he wouldn't let that deter him. "I just wanted to check on you," he said lovingly. He took a step towards her and stopped when he heard a growl he turned to see Sesshoumaru right behind him. He noticed the red around his eyes and knew that the taiyoukai was angry about something. The something seemed to be him.

"I'm fine," she answered eyes locked with Sesshoumaru. _Great another overprotective dog. _Koga paid her no mind. His chest puffed up and he turned his full attention to Sesshoumaru.

"So, Inu-Trasha's big brother is here huh," Koga said sounding smug. "You better do a good job taking care of my woman," he boasted. Kagome's fury began to rise.

"She does not have your courting mark or mating mark. Explain wolf what is your claim on the miko," Sesshoumaru queried in his regal tone.

"We love each other," Koga boasted even louder and reached to wrap his arms around her. Kagome ducked under his arms. "She's just a little shy about it."

"Actually there's nothing between us Sesshoumaru-sama. We're just friends," she said with a tone of finality.

"Now, leave wolf," Sesshoumaru commanded. He couldn't hold his beast back for muh longer. Koga realized he was backed into a corner. His love had just been denied again. _And in front of a taiyoukai too. _His beast was raging to teach their female her place.

"Sure," he did an about face, "but not without my woman." He made a snatch for Kagome, but the second he touched her he pulled his hand away. He felt as if fire had shot from her body into his hand.

Kagome's eyes began to glow lavender and the wind picked up around her. Sesshoumaru lunged at him then. _**How dare he!?! **_Koga dodged him and made another grab for Kagome.

"That's it! I've had enough!" Kagome took the hand that held her wrist in what should have been a bruising grasp and slammed him on the ground by it. "I am not now, never was and never will be your woman Koga. I am not property to be claimed." She punctuated each word with a punch or kick. Her speed and strength surprised those witnessing this. Koga's beast had come forth at the challenge she'd presented. Sesshoumaru sat back and watched realizing that it would be best to let her do this.

Koga managed to grabbed her and hold her tight against his body. His beast was in to deep a rage to let go of her even as her body seemed to act like a living torch. He was burning but he refused to back down. _**Must dominate miko. **_The wind picked up and the sky darkened as Kagome gathered her strength and slammed him on the ground from over her shoulder. Koga struggled but couldn't get up. His beast subsided in the face of this powerful female. It finally clicked that they were no match for her.

"Now, leave," she said as her power receded and the winds died down and the sky cleared. Koga managed to crawl away, but he vowed to get stronger so that he could have his female.

With the fight over Sesshoumaru's beast receded. Kagome swayed and he caught her. "Slayer," he called. He known she was there since the beginning. Sango rushed from her hiding spot. She thought back to the fight and one fact stood bold to her. _She's not human. _Little did she know Sesshoumaru was thinking the exact same thing. "Tend to the miko. I will stand guard."

(^_^)

On the other side of the well Asami watched the weather. "She's getting stronger; more powerful."

"She's probably met her mother by now," came the familiar voice of a strong young man.

"Yeah, she probably has," Asami sighed. _Soon she'll know everything._

**AN: Okay that's it. I wanted to put it up yesterday but I was to tired and i spent today working on that song fic. But i had to put this up. I would have been longer if i wasn't so exhausted right now. All in all. I think I've earned my sleep.**

**Review.**


	5. Request

**AN: Once again I've worked into the wee morning hours. Eh, I guess I really am nocturnal. Oh well, enjoy.**

Kagome let out a sigh as she was once again wearing her black dress in the meadow. She noticed that this time the cloaked woman was sitting next to her.

"Your fighting skills are pretty good," she said.

"Thank you, but what am I here for now," queried Kagome. This was getting tiresome, being randomly pulled into these visions like this. _Don't I get a say in this?_

"No, you don't get a say in this Kagome. I brought you here so that we can have a bit of a talk. You've reached the end of what Sango can teach you, but there is still much m ore you must learn.

"Like what?" Kagome was very curious now.

The woman sighed. "What it is to be a miko…" Sensing the impending interruption she went on. "Miko's are different from what you've learned they are. We're not human. We're a whole other species. When you to these visions I will teach you what as much as I can, but you must acquire the aid of Sesshoumaru."

"What," she asked incredulously. _As if he'd help me. He barely tolerates me for Rin's sake, if not for her I'd probably be in the same boat as Inuyasha as far as he's concerned. _Out loud she said, "How is a youkai to aid me? Why can't I just go to Kaede?"

The woman chuckled softly. "Youkai powers are closer to he powers of mikos then the powers of mere human priestesses. Kaede has done well with all that she's taught you, but only Sesshoumaru can help you gain full control over your powers, for I can not."

"Why can't you?" Kagome was getting suspicious. _Just what is she getting at? _

"Because I'm trapped, daughter, and this is the only way I can reach you. My powers do not work here and all I can really do here, is show you how to fight like a miko and teach you about our history." Kagome was shocked at the grief she heard in the woman's voice. "You're the only hope left and I wish I could help you more. I wish I could have been there to raise you," she sobbed. "But I couldn't and that fact alone haunts me."

"It's okay," Kagome tried to comfort her. She pulled the woman into a hug. "You know what? You're right I need to learn to control my powers better anyways and I had already realized that Sango and Kaede have taught me all that they could. Let's just keep these little sessions of ours at night when I'm asleep."

The woman sniffled. _That could almost work out. _"There is something is must tell you." She took a deep breath to steady herself. _Please, let her take this well. _"The necklace Asami gave you is almost like a living part of you. If Sesshoumaru's bare skin makes contact with yours, you both will instantly pulled into a vision." Kagome made a move to say something. "It also protects you. If men with certain "types" of feelings were to make skin to skin connect with you, they'd be burned. Your mood controls the degree to which they are burned. For instance, Koga, will be suffering with second and in some places first degree burns for a couple days."

Kagome soaked this in. The old her would have felt sorry for Koga, but not now. _He deserved what he got. _The whole being pulled into random visions thing with Sesshoumaru didn't actually bother her.

"Okay, I'll be heading back now. Wouldn't want them to worry. Ja ne."

(^_^)

When Kagome woke, she was in her sleeping bag back at camp. The kids were huddled around her and Sesshoumaru was sitting at the base of a tree right next to her. She got up and groaned at how sore she was. Sesshoumaru turned sharply to her. Looking at her he called for Sango, "Slayer," he said sounding as cold and commanding as ever.

"No wait," Kagome said a bit too forcefully. When everyone turned to look at her with various expressions of shock. "Don't worry Sango, You've already done plenty. Sesshoumaru and I need to have a private talk, so we'll be right back." She ignored the soreness in her body and walked knowing that he'd follow her if only to punish her for insolence.

Once they reached a distance she thought was acceptable Kagome turned to face him. _Hmm, now how am I gonna do this? _She fingered the pendant resting snugly against her breasts and smiled as an idea came to mind. She walked up to him, and took his hand. Instantly they were pulled into a vision.

Sesshoumaru snarled at her. _**She did it on purpose this time. **_He looked around for the cloaked figure and noticed her up in a tree.

"Now, that's one way to do it," she called out to Kagome.

Kagome nodded in acknowledgement and turned o Sesshoumaru. "I humbly request to have this Sesshoumaru-sama as my sensei." She bowed her head in respect, but that was as much bowing as she would do. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru's beast was filling his head with "ideas".

_**Now, what could she want us to teach her? Hmmm…..**_

_To control her powers and fight. _Sesshoumaru coldly answered.

_**Ah, yes well that to, but I was thinking more along the lines of…**_ He filled Sesshoumaru's head with images of a conquered Kagome writhing beneath him as he pumped into her. Next, he showed Sesshoumaru what she'd look like as she rode him into oblivion, but the last image took the cake. Sesshoumaru watched as he rode the miko like he would an inu-bitch.

The woman smirked under her cloak. Knowing exactly what he wanted from this no longer able to resist, Sesshoumaru spoke. "And what would I gain from such a deed?" He asked her in a husky tone.

Kagome had felt the shift in his youki the second the request past her lips and was surprised to see that her pendant responded to it. _Hmm, now what's that all about?_ She ignored his tone of voice and answered, "I require teaching in two areas. The first is control over my powers and in turn for your train in this I will restore your severed arm."

"Hn, and the second?"

"In return for training in the area of combat, I will perform a request of your choosing. Should said request be found unacceptable it shall be revoked," she replied. She wasn't about to promise to do something stupid or against her wishes.

"I accept your terms," Sesshoumaru managed a regal tone. "We train in the mornings, Kagome."

_**Oh, she'll find our request quite… acceptable. **_This time Sesshoumaru didn't try to resist the images in his mind.

(^_^)

**AN: Well, there's your update. This story is developing quite nicely if i do say so myself.**


	6. Miko Training

_Miko Training_

**AN: I checked out my profile and was like freaked out. I mean come on where on Earth have I been? And so i wrote this. Oh and i've made an attempt at a longer chapter. Enjoy!**

It had only been two days but Sesshoumaru could already see Kagome making great leaps in the control of her powers. As he watched her meditate he couldn't feel her power filed aura dance just below the surface of the shield he'd taught her to make. _Hn, my arm shall be returned before the weeks end. _Sesshoumaru wrapped his youki around her and watched as her pendant reacted pulling the miko's attention toward the tai.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Sesshoumaru spoke ignoring her question, "We shall move on to another lesson." He stood and picked up an arrow with his moko-moko. Kagome followed and did the same. "You can already focus your reiki into objects. So it is time you learned how to focus it without a physical body. Observe." Sesshoumaru held the tip of the arrow to the tip of his finger tip. Kagome watched as his youki travelled through the arrow making it glow a deep burgundy color. As he pulled them apart, Kagome watched as the youki stretched through the space between the arrow and his finger.

"You should have learned to manifest your reiki without a carrier before learning to put it in an object. The air offers less resistance making it easier," Sesshoumaru's smooth voice washed over her much in the same way his youki had done earlier. Still she caught what his regal voice wasn't saying out loud. _I should be able to do this in one try._

As she mimicked his actions she was disappointed to find that nothing happened. The arrow was glowing so she knew her reiki was going somewhere but she couldn't get it to leave the arrow. She shut her eyes tightly in concentration. Suddenly, she felt someone behind her. Her eyes opened to reveal Sesshoumaru's arm holding her arm that wasn't holding the arrow as his moko-moko took the arrow out of his other hand.

With his chin resting on her shoulder Sesshoumaru spoke. "You, miko, must relax. The only resistance your reiki faces is you," Sesshoumaru's voice sent shivers running through her. He nearly chuckled as he felt her tense up. _**Take her now! ** _

_Patience. Not yet. _He'd have her yet, but for now he needed to focus. Kagome merely ignored the fluctuation in his youki attributing it as a reaction to her reiki. But she couldn't ignore it when his hand and tail began to roam. Instead of the shy response the old her would have given her voice came out sternly and steadily. "What are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru's beast would have risen to the challenge had he not tamped it down. "Aiding you towards relaxation." Knowing exactly what she was thinking he went on. "This Sesshoumaru has not done anything dishonorable." She was steaming that he knew but he was honestly working hard at resisting her breasts and backside. Her rising ire only made it harder to resist. "Must you make this so hard." She could have sworn there was a double meaning to those words. "Cease your resistance. Let your reiki flow smoothly."

Listening to his words Kagome eventually gave in and let herself enjoy his ministrations. When Sesshoumaru was sure she was thoroughly relaxed he gave her the arrow. He arched an eyebrow at her when she pushed it away. Kagome had a ball of reiki floating in front of her in no time. She turned to him and said a very monotone sounding thank you all the while her deep chocolate eyes danced with bright flames of joy and pride. Sesshoumaru nodded as his beast glowed in the light of her joy.

"Shape it," he spoke. Kagome blinked at him. Deciding to show her rather than tell her he called forth his whip. "This Sesshoumaru's youki has been shaped in the form of a whip. Shape your reiki miko according to what suits your baser self." Kagome closed her eyes and focused. She used the method he'd taught her.

_Strip away everything. Clear my mind and spirit until I'm like a blank slate. Now call forth that which I feel most deeply. _As she did that the ball of reiki began to pulse. Kagome felt something so forceful deep within her. She couldn't think of what to call it. Rage or fury were close. But those words usually spoke of anger or hatred. While this energy did have fierce anger in it and an emotion so deep it could have been mistaken for true hatred or true love it held something else. It was a boundless and bright joyful thing. It was all the fury of a blizzard and rage of a fire.

Eventually her reiki grew and pulsed so strongly that it woke Kirara and Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru threw up a barrier to keep it from getting too out of hand. Soon it became apparent that this practice was not going to work out. Within his barrier was a storm as volatile as he'd once considered her to be. Fire and snow, wind and lightning danced a lethal dance within the barrier. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened marginally. _Such power and energy. _He wasn't a fool and knew that if something wasn't done to stop her soon they'd have a major disaster on their hands.

Releasing his youki he pushed forth through the storm towards her. With him straining and his youki released his beast found an easy escape. With a roar his youki doubled in strength and beat back her reiki as he pressed on. He nearly drooled at the thought of such a conquest. No longer able to control himself he pounced on her. They crashed into the ground and the storm faltered before doubling in strength. He howled with rage when he was struck by lightning.

Instantly Sesshoumaru's more logical half was pulled into Kagome's vision world. He looked around and saw the cloaked woman but no Kagome.

"I guess I should have taught you a bit about mikos before you started training. You started off well but you forgot that Kagome is a miko. We are _similar _not the _same _as youkai," mother spoke.

"Explain," came Sesshoumaru's regal tone.

"Your whip was shaped by the beast itself like a package deal. You didn't have to shape anything. We mikos have no such gift. Kagome's reiki is merely creating something for her. You now witness the forces behind creation of even the most insignificant things in our world."

Sesshoumaru snarled. "How is she to be stopped?"

The woman smirked behind her cloak well aware that though he couldn't see it he could hear it in her voice. "That I cannot tell you. Guess you'll just have to wait for it to be done." Sesshoumaru was then thrust back into the storm and found that he was right on top of the miko. Unable to do anything Sesshoumaru's more logical half sat back and experienced it. _Hn, this shall prove most interesting. _His beast began to grind against her and nip at her skin. "_**Soft strong body," he groaned. **_His hand moved to her breast and began to massage it through the fabric. Even with Kagome's conscious half missing her body began to respond. The more he did the more she responded and the lighter the storm became. By the time all was clear, he was just plain humping her and she began to gasp and moan. Sesshoumaru not sure of whether or not to intervene hovered around his beast. The crisis had been handled and though this was very pleasurable and he didn't want to stop, he knew he had to.

When she opened her eyes they were cloudy and unfocused, but her pendant responded zapping Sesshoumaru with one last bolt of lightning. Back in control Sesshoumaru quickly moved off of her and caged his beast. Willing his body under control he kept an eye on her noticing something glowing in her right hand.

Kagome groaned in pain when she came to. The last thing she could remember was feeling her aura and reiki like never before. She could feel something warm pulsing in her hand. She tried to sit up but just groaned as she realized her entire body was in pain. Suddenly she was sitting up in Sesshoumaru's lap.

"I could have handled it myself," embarrassment making her voice harsher than she meant to sound. Sesshoumaru simply gave his infamous 'hn'. Slowly she forced her head to turn and hand to rise so that she could see what it was she held. Her eyes widened and so did Sesshoumaru's. In Kagome's hand was a physical impossibility. Even youkai could not do it. Sure they could shoot them or call them forth but no one could HOLD a lightning bolt. Kagome passed out from shock causing the lightning to disperse. With an imperceptible sigh Sesshoumaru carried her to camp bridal style with his arm supporting legs and his moko-moko supporting her head.

The other occupants had already woken up and were going about the morning routine. Everything stopped when they took site of their leaders.

Sango instantly went for her sword knowing her boomerang would be a danger to Kagome. "What'd you do to her?" Her eyes were accusing, her voice scornful.

Miroku was slightly more understanding. After all though Sesshoumaru was widely known as cruel, he was very honorable and was above the mistreatment of females. He also didn't think Sesshoumaru would walk into an area Rin was in while carrying evidence that he'd caused harm to someone she cared about.

Shippo and Rin merely looked on unsure of how to handle the situation. Rin knew her lord had not hurt Kagome and she didn't appreciate Sango's display. She was afraid to move for fear that it may trigger some horrid chain reaction. Shippo very much doubted Sesshoumaru had done anything, but given their history he was being very cautious.

Jaken merely laughed. "Ha, the wench has gotten as she deserved." Everyone rounded one him, but froze when they heard a vicious snarl. A blur of white rushed through them. Sango suddenly held her sister in her arms. _She's just asleep. _A very angry, red eyed Sesshoumaru held Jaken by the throat high above his head.

"Never speak of bitch in such away again," the words came out as a guttural growl. His ordeal with the miko had weakened Sesshoumaru's control and his worry for her health had done nothing to aid it. Jaken's words had been the last straw. Only Sango, who'd been too busy worrying over Kagome, had missed the implications of hi words. Everyone else more or less understood. _The beast has chosen. _

"Yes, milord," he gulped. Rin decided to intervene for Jaken's sake.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, will Kagome-chan be okay?" She pulled on his pant leg and looked up at him with big round eyes. Looking down at her the beast did what he'd always wanted to do. Dropping Jaken he picked her up and nuzzled her hair inhaling her scent. With a low soothing growl he spoke. "Good pup." Rin blushed and giggled hugging her Sesshoumaru-sama. Living with him she understood enough about him to know that he'd just called her a good daughter and he'd just called Kagome his mate.

Jaken's jaw dropped. He was even more shocked as his lord picked up Kagome's pup, Shippo and repeated his actions. "Good pup. Will be strong warrior." Shippo couldn't believe it. He now had a father to go along with his mother and what's more his father loved him. He almost cried but instead he just laughed with his sister. Done for now, he relinquished control to his logical half.

Sesshoumaru gave everyone a stoic golden eyed look deciding against using the death glare on the pups. "Not a word of this is to be spoken," even his voice was the back to being stoic. When they nodded he turned to the children since the meal was ready he had them eat. He then went to Sango and Kirara in search of his miko, for she was his. _It would seem my beast has something more in mind for you. _

He found them by a river bank. Sango looked up for a second then bowed her head. "My apologies, Lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru merely "hn-ed" in acknowledge meant and understanding. _A loyal pack mate. _

"The miko over exerted herself today. There will be no training tomorrow." He noticed the bolt of lightning was still in Kagome's hand. He arched a brow.

"I t won't go away and if I get too close it shocks me."

Nodding Sesshoumaru kneeled down next to Kagome. "Return to camp," he ordered. When she was gone he reached out to touch the bolt.

Kagome's eyes snapped open. "No wait don't touch it," she struggled to say. She was thankful when he helped her sit up. "This is the form my reiki takes. I can do with it as I wish. It can be used for destruction as a sword, an arrow, a spear. But I can also use it for healing. Come on help me stand."

Taking an unsteady step back from him she held the bolt above her head. Her eyes closed and the wind picked up. Suddenly the bolt disappeared and her lips came crashing down on his. She hit him with such force that they went tumbling toward the ground. She dominated the kiss and their tongues roared. The second Sesshoumaru gained his dominance in the kiss the bolt struck him and he was instantly hard. Their bodies began to grind into one another as they rode out the power. Slowly his arm began to regenerate but they were too far gone to notice. He'd begun to kiss down her neck and Kagome mewled and panted for him not to stop. When he stopped to look into her eyes he realized that he now held her face with two hands.

The realization of what they were doing filled both their eyes. They quickly separated, Sesshoumaru leaving the river to go examine his new arm. He held it up above his head to find that it looked exactly the same as his old one.

Kagome's mother merely chuckled from her realm. She'd told Kagome that she had to kiss him for him to heal, but that wasn't the case. She merely wanted to help things along. She'd known they wouldn't be able to just stop there. _Hm, it is time for Asami to come home._

**(^_^)**

That evening on the other side of the well Asami looked over her family as they ate in the kitchen. Souta and Akeno were dressed appropriately for the trip and their bags were in the well house. She looked into their bright blue eyes and was overjoyed. _We're finally going home. _She wondered at how much had changed. When she and her mate left home Sesshoumaru's grandfather had been in power. _His parents hadn't even met yet._

Akeno was simply glad that they didn't have to be so secretive any more. _Ha, it had been entertaining for a time. _He wondered if he'd ever have to use his grandpa guise again. He looked at his son and couldn't wait to show him their homeland. _Where the Earth had been hallowed. Where 'magic' as they called it today was everywhere and not thought of as unreal._

**(^_^)**

Inuyasha sat in a tree at the edge of the well's meadow. He'd had been hunting jewel shards without the pack for quite some time. Kikyo travelled with him, but disappeared from time to time. He had more time to get to know her now and had to admit she wasn't all that great. Looking up at the moonless sky he sighed. He missed his pack. On these cursed nights when he was at his weakest they'd always been there for him. Images of them flashed through his mind. _Kagome hugging Shippo close to her heart. Sango slapping Miroku and Kirara soaring through the air._

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw the familiar blue glow coming from the well. He watched as three people climbed out. Upon closer inspection he recognized Souta and a younger looking Asami. Something told him the young man was Kagome's grandfather. Wondering what was going on he followed them. His heart sank when he heard them speak.

"Inuyasha," came Asami's musical voice.

"We know you're there," Souta said next. Inuyasha blinked and the man was gone. Seconds later his spine stiffened.

"Gotcha," it was the man. Akeno tackled him to the ground. "You are here by a member of this pack. Understood?"

Inuyasha wanted to fight but mumbled a simple yes. Akeno got off of him and Souta helped him up. "Welcome to our family, man," Souta cheered. Inuyasha noticed that his eyes were blue instead of brown now. Knowing what he was staring at Akeno spoke.

"Our natural eye color. We'd been in hiding and Souta had been a bit of an unexpected surprise. We'd made his eyes brown so that he wouldn't stick out too much," Akeno explained.

**(^_^)**

**Start Lime**

That night after Sango took the children off to dress and get ready for bed Kagome was still in the hot springs alone. Since the day after Inuyasha's exile she'd been stealing away time alone. Nobody, except she, knew why. Kagome's sex drive had gone through the roof and it seemed to be getting stronger and stronger. Now as she sat alone there letting the water soothe her muscles she pulled her toys out of her bag. Setting up a barrier she made sure she was alone. Little did she know, she had an audience. The necklace somehow hid Sesshoumaru within her barrier. And every night he bore witness to this erotic display.

He watched as she slowly softly caressed the flesh he longed for. Starting on her stomach she moved her way upwards rubbing small circles to her breasts. When she reached them she moaned massaging them twisting her nipples. After a particularly harsh tweak she put on glow-in-the-dark nipple clamps. Squeezing them one last time she worked her way down.

Taking the glow-in-the-dark water proof vibrator she turned it on low. She began tracing from her navel to her hips. Tracing each bone down to her hairless mound she moaned louder this time as she turned the vibrator on high. Sesshoumaru's erection which hadn't gone away since morning was becoming unmanageable. He pulled down his hakamas and gripped himself firmly in anticipation for what he knew would come next.

Instead of teasing herself more Kagome used the fingers of the hand that wasn't holding the vibrator to spread herself and pinch her clit at the same time shoving the vibrator in. When she cried out, "YES!" Sesshoumaru began to move his hand up and down his shaft as he imagined it was he that made her cry out in such a way. He watched as she began to fuck herself with the vibrator. Soon she was slamming it in and he picked up speed to match her moans and whimpers.

Watching her squirm he could tell she was close to her peak. "Oh just a little more please." He too was near the edge. He wanted to cum at the same time that she did. He imagined how she'd look beneath him writhing and moaning. He liked his sex rough and he could sense that she would too. So there'd be marks all over her body. He imagined what it would feel like to have her sheath quivering around him as he gave his strong bitch pleasure that only he could give as her alpha. He'd have her begging him to complete her. When that glorious moment came it'd be his name she'd call as she fell over the cliff into nirvana.

Suddenly he heard the real Kagome cry out her completion. "Ahhhh Sesshoumaru!!!!!!!!!!" Then he came so hard that he feared he'd black out. His seed covered everything in its path and never seemed to want to end. Finally he was spent and his mind began to clear. His eyes widened. He the great Lord Sesshoumaru had gone so low as to pleasure himself by his own hands. On the heels of that thought came something just as Earth shattering. _She called out my name._

**_AN: Ha ha, I bet I've got you thinking now. Lol I work on the next update as you read._**


	7. Split Up The Pack

_Split Up The Pack_

**AN: Tada! Another update! Wooooooo! Please Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

"Mom, I want to know more about our kind." Kagome sat under a tree dressed in a teal dress styled just like her black one. Apparently, it was one of the traditional dresses for powerful miko women. When she asked her mom why she wore the cloak and not the dress her mother said it wasn't time for her to know who she was. Her mother sat next to her picking petals from a flower. Sesshoumaru sat in the tree above the mikos listening in.

"Surely by now you know to be more specific in your inquiries, Kagome," she responded offhandedly still picking at the flower. Kagome thought about it for a moment.

"Why do mikos get mistaken for priestesses?"

"Long ago priestesses did not exist, nor did priests, or monks or sages or any other such holy peoples. There were simply ningen, youkai, and mikos. There'd been an understanding in those days. A stable balance that kept the world going. All were connected with nature. There was peace, but there was also violence. For such was part of the natural harmonious balance. Ningen understood that youkai and mikos were a part of the world just different.

Curiosity is a quality shared by all. Humans were curious as to what it would be like to possess the gifts held by mikos & youkai. This created a bit of a conflict. For you see mikos and youkai had different opinions on this topic. Many youkai felt that satisfying this curiosity would upset the natural cycles of life, for them change was bad. Mikos though quite cautious of the pros and cons of change viewed it as part of the cycle.

It came to pass that mikos began to teach the ningen about our gifts and powers. The ningen took what they wanted from such lessons. Priests and priestesses were what came from this. Now recall that I'd said **many** not **all** youkai were not for this. Those that were for this did as the mikos and taught the ningen. They in turn did as the priests and priestesses, taking what they would and became sages. There is little knowledge of how monks came to be. Needless to say those against it were angered and the fighting began. None saw a problem with this, because violence and death is a part of everything.

The problem came as time went on and it was discovered that humans could not maintain the balance between both positive and negative powers and they had to choose between them. This separation of power that is in nature a combined force left long lasting negative effects. Humans and youkai were from then on tainted. They turned on everything ignoring order and seeked to eliminate each other. Even the mikos were not safe from this evil. With the exclusion of mikos humans began to call their holy peoples mikos. To this day they consider their priests and priestesses mikos."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat in stunned silence. It was Sesshoumaru who recovered first. "How is it that such has never been recorded? How had a species so mighty as yours been such easy prey?"

"Well the youkai blamed the mikos for what had happened. They'd felt it best that we never existed in the first place. Mikos had been far from easy prey, but there are few of us. For you see our kind are like the earth put in animal form. All the power and strength of the Earth was ours. So to keep the balance in check there are few of us. After all you wouldn't want multiple Earths roaming the Earth. Anyways the mikos weren't eliminated. Eliminating the species would be like eliminating the Earth. We simply went back too living the way we had before. Everyone was too busy fighting to notice."

"Now I think that's enough for tonight. You've had a long day and if I'm not mistaken you start combat training tomorrow." Sesshoumaru smirked then as he thought of his prize for such training. As the vision faded his smirk didn't.

During training Sesshoumaru found the miko to be just as fast as him. He'd upped his speed as high is it would go without releasing his youki as he blocked her fists. He'd gotten a few hits in. Eventually she began to slow down as she wore herself out. Kagome landed flat on her ass with her energy completely depleted.

"You'd spent too much time with the half breed," he drawled out.

"You think," she bit out sarcastically. The mere mention of Inuyasha still angered her beyond logic. _How could I have ever felt anything for him? _She looked up at Sesshoumaru and thought back to the previous night. Her face flushed and her body reacted to the memory. She'd finally come to grips with her attraction towards him and allowed her mind a bit of freedom. She was pleasantly surprised with the results.

Sesshoumaru's beast and body instantly reacted to the shift in her scent. Looking down into her fiery eyes he nearly gave in to the demand to quench their urges. Mentally shaking off the thought Sesshoumaru went on.

"Your moves are predictable and uncontrolled. You left your self open for attack. That is why you'd worn out so easily. Your speed and strength are promising so we will continue with combat training tomorrow." Kagome was too sore to move so she just sat there. Sesshoumaru noticed this and got an idea.

"Come," his voice commanded her. Half of her being wanted to do whatever that voice commanded of her and the other half wanted to slap him for daring to command her like she was a nobody. _Too bad I'm too sore to do anything. _Noticing this Sesshoumaru bent to pick her up.

"Where are you taking me?" She questioned in a dangerous tone. The taiyoukai simply kept on walking. He'd stopped when they'd reached the infamous hot spring. Setting her down on the ground with surprising gentleness Sesshoumaru stepped away from Kagome.

"Get in," another order.

"With my clothes on?"

"Obviously not Kagome," Sesshoumaru said rather coldly.

"What!?!" Her voice raised a few octaves and pitches. She stared at him incredulously.

"Get on with it miko or I shall do it for you," Sesshoumaru said. "You must be in condition to travel and you surely do not wish to remain sweat soaked." His logic made sense so Kagome began to comply to his wishes. She took note that the second she made moves to strip he turned away. _Smart youkai. _When she got in the water she felt as if she were in heaven. Closing her eyes she began to unwind.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her back. Opening her eyes she noticed Sesshoumaru was naked and had his eyes averted. "Turn around," he said as if this were the most normal of situations.

Kagome blushed furiously and crossed her arms over her chest. _At least he's not looking. _"Why?"

"Miko do you doubt this Sesshoumaru's honor to the point that minor tasks require explanation?" He said facing her with his eyes closed. She thought about it for a moment and decided he had a point and she was just acting like an immature brat. Turning around she rested her chin and arms on the bank.

She moaned as he started to massage her back and work out the kinks in her muscles. Sesshoumaru felt a bit of guilt at witnessing the bruises he'd caused her, but was proud that she didn't let it show or hinder her too much. He had her turn over and thanked his lucky stars for his iron self control. In this position she couldn't really stand comfortably so she had to sit on a natural shelf below the spring's water level with her legs open for balance. She had her eyes closed so he allowed his eyes to roam. Whenever her eyes opened he would avert his. He took note that her skin was smooth all over with no hair to hinder his vision of her treasure. He found it hard to keep this non-sexual but he'd managed even massaging her thighs without the slightest slip. The entire time Kagome was in absolute bliss.

When he was done Kagome noticed the tension in his body and the bruises she given him. Deciding to return the favor she gently coaxed him to switch places with her and turn. Sesshoumaru took note that she had a hard time keeping herself from assaulting his person inappropriately. He simply let do as she would. Drifting off to a light sleep, as she rubbed the tension from his body, he did not notice her staring down at his not so little friend. The old Kagome would have been too shy to do what this one did next. Noticing the tai was asleep she massaged his thighs until she reached his sack. When she took hold of him Sesshoumaru woke up. He kept his eyes closed to see what would occur next. He was not disappointed.

Kagome gripped him wanting to feel the weight of him in her hand. She noticed that it hardened instantly. Checking to make sure he was still asleep she bent down to eye level with his cock. She'd fantasized about him and now she had the chance to have some of her questions answered. Snaking her tongue out experimentally Kagome couldn't believe she was molesting the most powerful youkai in the land. She liked the small taste she had and was ready to take him in her mouth when she heard their names being called. Ducking underwater she swam a few feet away just as the tai woke up. His eyes were tinted.

"We have to go Rin and Shippo are looking for us," she said sounding normal. Sesshoumaru's beast whined inside his head. They were so close. Kagome willed her blush away as Sesshoumaru willed his erection away. Kagome so hoped he didn't know what was going on while he slept.

(^_^)

The first thing Inuyasha noticed as he rose to the waking world was the scent of ramen. When he opened his eyes he fully expected to see Kagome cooking over a fire. Instead, he was stuck looking up into the faces of Souta and Akeno. His yell did nothing to move the mikos. Inuyasha carefully inched his way out from under their scrutinizing gazes.

"Who are you people?' He looked at the blue eyed Souta, but it was Akeno who answered.

"I am Akeno, Kagome's uncle by mating. You know me as her grandfather. Souta is my son," he said.

"I'm Kagome's cousin, not brother and yes I've known about all of this my whole life. No, she doesn't know… yet." He smiled making his blue eyes smiled. Inuyasha was greatly disturbed looking at those eyes. They held the power of the world within them. He was so used to seeing Souta with the brown eyes of everyone else of his kind. Inuyasha didn't even want to begin to think about Akeno. He just could wrap his mind around grandpa being someone else in disguise. He looked to Asami.

"I am Asami, sister to the leader of the Shikon clan of mikos. The Shikon clan is the most powerful miko clan. I was given the task of raising and protecting our princess, the miko next in line to lead our clan and people," she said in a solemn tone.

"Okay, what do you what with me?" They all looked at each other. _He's still not processing this._

"You, Inuyasha, have been arrested for treason," Akeno informed him.

"What the fuck did I do?" Inuyasha was back to normal in no time. It half annoyed half relieved his captors. Suddenly they heard the buzz of an insect. They turned to see sainyosho racing away.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha made to go after it, but Souta beat him to it, using a saber to slice it in half.

"Good job Souta," his mother called to him. "Try using purification energy next time so that we won't half to clean up." Souta nodded. He'd just recently learned to use purification but he didn't really like it. It was a power too far off balance for his tastes. The power was pure destruction and couldn't create anything. _It's a wonder why ningens call it "purification" and not "obliteration."_

"Well I guess we should get going if we ever want to find Kagome and her pack," Souta said as he cleaned and sheathed his blade.

"Fine, but first," Asami pulled out one of three tessen. Inuyasha watched as it began to glow with purification energy. When she blew on it softly, it spun through the air and purified the insect remains on contact. Like a boomerang it returned to its mistress's hand. Acting like the strange morning had not occurred they began to pack up and leave. Inuyasha was dumb enough to just stand there in stunned silence. Souta had to drag him along.

(^_^)

Miroku and Sango were proud of how Kagome led them over the past few days. They seemed to be able to cover more distance without Inuyasha. They accounted this to her understanding the need to rest. Their strength was at its highest and seemed to be growing. Kagome was kind, patient, and tolerant. Every village they'd past so far had been clear of any signs of evil, but she kept her cool at all times. She was not so easily irritated as their ex leader.

They also knew of her private early morning training sessions with the taiyoukai. It explained why his pack traveled with theirs. During lunch the two would practice the mornings lesson and everyone got to watch her improvement. By now they knew something was up. Kagome's speed and strength were beyond that of ningens bordering on the level of youkai speed and strength.

But that wasn't all. EVERYONE could tell there was something going on between the two. Miroku's lecherous mind figured it was a matter of days before they jumped each other and fucked each other senseless.

The group walked on with Sesshoumaru and Kagome walking side by side since they each refused to be beta to the other, Ah-Un with the children on his back, Jaken grumbling about something or other, and Miroku and Sango bringing up the rear. Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his eye every once in a while. He just could not believe the onna could be so calm next to him. He now knew for fact rather than fiction that she wanted him badly. She'd called out his name in the throes of passion as she pleasured herself the night before. She even molested his person that morning. _Hn, and yet she shows no sign of embarrassment. No sign that any of it affected her in anyway. _

_**You forget to look at her aura. See it dance.**_

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but agreed with his beast at this. That was their only clue to how she felt but then her aura was always wild. So they discarded it. Little did they know Kagome was not as calm as she seemed. She realized how strong her want was for Sesshoumaru and it scared her. She also realized that all the lust that'd been building up was only for him. She'd seen several men that looked attractive and she honestly liked them but her body only wanted the tai. She wanted him so bad that it was eating her up inside. Still she kept her outer appearance as cool as possible. Her thoughts wear interrupted when something tickled her senses. She and Sesshoumaru glanced at each other from the corners of their eyes. With minute nods they confirmed that they were on the same page. They dodged backward when roots burst from the ground.

"Ku ku ku. I would have expected as much from the great Sesshoumaru-sama, but what an interesting development miko."

"You don't even know the half of it," she shouted facing one direction and shot a bolt of lightning in the direction he was in. It caught Naraku totally off guard, but he simply regenerated his body.

"Jaken! Ah-Un!" The youkai took the children somewhere safe. Kagome felt secure with Sesshoumaru's order knowing they'd protect the children with their lives. A cluster of roots shot up after the escaping group. Kagome called forth another lightning bolt. _This better work. _The lightning bolt morphed into a bow and arrow. She wasted no time sighting down the arrow and letting it loose. Everyone watched as the roots detached from Naraku and each formed into various low level youkai. The youkai went and bowed at the feet of Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"Go now! I refuse to be worshipped. Go and be free," she said to them. She really didn't want any more power. They turned to the western lord. They'd paid their respects to their rescuer and were now paying their respects to their taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru did not have time for this.

"Leave," Sesshoumaru said as he began fighting off a fleet of youkai. He noticed that despite various injuries the slayer and monk were holding up well. He also took note of the many surprises of the mikos power. He wasn't distracted though.

_The coward sent a puppet in his stead. Bothersome hanyou. _He and Kagome finished off the puppet together. Hearing the agonized cries of her pack members Kagome whirled around to see that the youkai had over powered them. She couldn't see any sign of them, but she could hear their cries and smell their blood. Without thinking she sent two bolts of lightning to the mass of youkai. The resulting blast was sonic and wiped out half the forest. Sesshoumaru's beast had taken over and transformed into his dog form. Kagome quickly grabbed Sango, Miroku, and Kirara and transferred them out of the blast radius just as the earth in the epicenter of the blast began to crumble into a crater.

When everything settled, Kagome realized the extent of Kagome's injuries. Sango and Miroku were unconscious, hemorrhaging and had multiple broken bones. Kirara had bones sticking out at odd angles. Sesshoumaru reverted back into his humanoid form covered in bruises and bleeding from his ears. _Well, that's my fault._

_This Sesshoumaru has always known that woman would make our ears bleed._

_Heal him. _They'd heard her mother's voice float by on a breeze.

"But the others are dying." She turned towards them. Sesshoumaru admired her loyalty.

_Listen and everything will be fine. _Sighing Kagome went backto the tai. She'd yet to figure out how she was going to handle her feelings for him and here she was about to kiss him again. She wrapped her arms around him ignoring the look in his blood red eyes. She was too afraid of what she'd seen to put it into words. _Because I feel it too. _She kissed him and his arms came up and crushed her too him. She began to fight him with everything she had and her reiki and his youki were released and spread throughout the area. He merely dug his claws into her arms drawing blood. The scent of blood pulled them into a vision.

Kagome's belly swollen with child. Then they saw two phantom children hugging them close together. The spell was broken as shock coursed through them. She watched as something passed behind his now golden eyes and knew that he'd seen it as well. Without missing a beat she was at the side of her comrades. The worst of their injuries had been healed leaving bruises in their wake. Their breaths were shallow but they'd live.

Wanting to avoid Sesshoumaru for a time she came to a rash decision. "I think it'd be best if our packs split up for a time. I will continue to practice what I have learned thus far and when we meet again we can continue training. Sango, Miroku and Kirara still need time to rest and recover so I will not be travelling for quite some time."

Sesshoumaru's beast snarled at the thought of being separated from their bitch for any amount of time let alone an indefinite period. They'd also be separated from their son and had hardly spent time with him. Their darling Rin would be devastated at the split in their family. They had to think fast. "Hn, this Sesshoumaru has matters of the western lands to attend to. Rin and Ah-Un shall travel with you. The pups would be greatly upset at separation. We shall meet again after the matters have been tended."

Kagome nodded feeling the necklace pulse. She had no idea what it was about and chose to ignore it. She felt like this was a bad idea and wanted to tell him to stay but let him go on his way. Sesshoumaru felt like they were making a mistake but refused to acknowledge it before she did.

**AN: Aww Sesshy went bye bye! T_T No worries! There's more to come. What do you think? REVIEW!**


	8. What's Going On?

_What's going on?_

**AN: This has been revised a little towards the end. Only a little, but if you don't reread the end you might get lost. :D Yay! Update! Pwease enjoy and review.**

Kagome walked along the dirt road feeling the eyes of her pack members as they bore through her. Though no one spoke to her about it, she knew what was causing their unrest, for it was the same thing that caused hers. _Sesshoumaru. _She put a hand to her as it pulsed in response to the thought, giving her a moments reprieve from the searing heat of it. The pack members weren't the only ones that had a problem with the split.

The pendant started to emit a searing , nearly unbearable heat barely an hour after Sesshoumaru's departure. She'd tried to take it off but she found that the clasp had disappeared and the chain was too small to fit over her head. That very same night when she'd met her mother for another session she'd sensed disappointment from the cloaked figure.

**Flashback**

"Mother?" The woman stayed where she was standing beside a tree staring up into its branches. Kagome continued on. "The pendant is burning me and I can't get it off." The woman turned in her direction and nodded as if in agreement. _With the necklace. She agrees with the necklace. _The woman nodded again. _But why? _

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Kagome was startled as the elder miko spoke. "Why did you separate from Sesshoumaru?" Kagome stared at the faceless hooded figure. 

"I…I…" She didn't know what to say. _Because I'm afraid._

"What are you afraid of?" It was the last thing she heard before she was forced from the vision.

**End Flashback**

Kagome sighed and glance over her shoulder feeling a pang in her heart as she did so. Shippo and Rin had been absolutely depressed since Sesshoumaru's departure. Rin said they missed having Jaken as a playmate, but Kagome knew it was more than that. _It's not _that _fun to torture Jaken. _When the packs split, it'd crushed the illusion they'd had of family. She felt guilt well up in her as she realized that she'd thought of nothing but herself when she made her decision. Glancing at the children again, her heart went out to them. _I shouldn't have taken your father away from you. I promise to find some way to make it up to you._

Sango sighed as she petted Kirara. She and Miroku had woken up and the taiyoukai and his retainer were nowhere to be found. Sango's senses as a woman and as Kagome's sister told her that Kagome was highly upset. Her suspicions were confirmed when Miroku said he sensed a great unsettlement in her aura. _What's going on Kagome?_

**(^_^)**

Naraku growled as he threw Kagura into the wall. There was something going on with his enemies, but he had no idea what and it angered him beyond all reason. The miko, Kagome, was getting stronger in ways he'd never imagined. The taiyoukai and his group were travelling with her group and something was interfering with his visual of them. He'd lost visual of Inuyasha two days ago. The last he'd checked he'd been sitting by the Bone Eater's Well and then poof he'd disappeared. The ookami was off training like there was no tomorrow.

To top it all off the jewel something was happening to the jewel. It was no longer the black pearl he'd tainted it to be. Nor was it the pink of a purified jewel. Instead it was swirling set of black, purple, burgundy, green, and silver. It took almost everything he had to keep it under control as the jewels chaotic power became a severe threat. _What the fuck is going on?_

Oh he was angry and frustrated. He glared at Kagura for daring to disobey him. He'd even let her out of her cell.

"You are **MY **incarnation to do with as I please. I could have taken you in your cell, but I'd chosen to bring you to my chambers instead. All you have to do is service your master." He began to stalk her and Kagura could only look at him, fear, anger and hatred written all over her face.

**(^_^)**

Inuyasha watched as Asami and Akeno walked hand in hand and pointed out various things in their surroundings to Souta. When he asked questions, Inuyasha would answer what they could not due to the centuries that'd passed since they'd been in feudal Japan. All the while he was thinking to himself. They'd said he'd been arrested but he couldn't understand why they were treating him so nicely if that were the case. _And who'd I commit treason against anyways. _

"Hey, Inuyasha. What's on your mind?" Inuyasha looked at the blue eyed Souta.

"Nothing much just thinking about this arrest thing."

"Ah, so that's what has you so quiet," Asami jumped into the conversation.

"What are you going to do with me?" Everyone stopped walking and looked at him.

"We're taking you to the princess so that you may be tried. Her verdict shall be passed properly this time. We're taking our time to get you there though to ensure that she will be ready," Akeno answered. They watched as fear and sadness filled the poor hanyou. _They're taking me to Kagome. I'm a dead hanyou walking._

"Cheer up, Inu," Souta consoled. "Everything will be fine. Just you wait and see." Looking at his eyes felt a shiver run up his spine. _What's going on?_

**(^_^)**

When they reached the village, they were greeted by a parade led by the village leader. Kagome was surprised to see that it was a woman and was even more surprised by a familiar energy she sensed in her aura and the aura of most of the villagers.

The parade was filled with men and women of all ages and sizes. They mostly wore varying shades of purple and other colors as accents to their clothing. Kagome took note of their interesting eye colors seeing how they were all different shades found in nature. The leader had magenta eyes and wore magenta pants with billowy legs and slits up the side. Her matching off-shoulder top had a high bust line and slits in it from the waist line to the bust line. She had what Kagome could only describe as Shirley Temple curls brushing against her shoulders being held back by a crystal head band.

"There was word of a tachi that travelled the country side with a woman as their alpha. I, Demiyah, the matriarch of this village, am pleased to welcome you to the Kifujin Murasaki village. We humbly ask that you accept our hospitality for it is considered a blessing in this village to be visited by another matriarch." She bowed and the villagers followed suit waiting for Kagome's reply.

Kagome bowed and the others followed suit. "My name is Kagome. I am the shikon miko. We are travelling the country side hunting down the demon Naraku and gathering the sacred jewel shards. Danger follows us so we dare not stay long, but we dare not insult such a gracious people. We will stay for but a while." Everyone rose from their bows and the villagers cheered.

Miroku was led away by a group of monks and young women. Sango was about to follow when a group of hunters approached her. They walked away as Sango answered their barrage of questions with Kilala in her arms. The Rin and Shippo ran off to play with the village children as the people followed to watch them. Ah-Un stood there waiting for Kagome's orders. Kagome understood this.

"Go hunt something to eat if you're hungry, and then guard the children." They each licked one of her cheeks before taking off into the air into the surrounding forest. The rest of the villagers dispersed into their duties leaving Kagome and Demiyah.

"Come," came Demiyah's musical voice. Kagome followed her to a cottage. She realized that their homes were more than mere huts. _Hmmm, this is weird. _When they were finally seated in what Kagome assumed was a sitting room Demiyah began to speak.

"Hmm, it is strange to meet two true mikos unattached to any clan."

"Two? But I'm the only miko in my tachi." Kagome's brows knotted together in confusion. Demiyah tilted her head to the side studying Kagome in an almost bird like fashion.

"You're not lying… So you truly do not know that the little girl is one of miko blood. The shikon miko..." Realization lit her magenta eyes. "You're the miko that shattered the sacred jewel. We'd thought it was a human priestess that shattered the jewel. It'd been rumored that the woman was the reincarnation of the jewels previous protector. We'd scoffed at the human's claiming her to be a miko."

Kagome's face flushed and she sighed. "Yes, I shattered the jewel and I am the reincar…"

"No! You! Are! Not! It is impossible for you to be _Kikyo's_ reincarnation," Demiyah sneered the name. "She was but a mere human priestess that got in over her head. But you are a true miko."

"But…"

Demiyah calmed some. "Kagome, it pains me to find that you were so miss informed about yourself and our people, but you must understand that the only thing you are an incarnation of as a miko is Kami and the Earth. You are you and no one else. Kikyo had been a human priestess that only found out about mikos through her contact with the sacred jewel. She tried to be one of us and it cost her her life."

Kagome could only nod her head as her mind tried to sort through all the new information. "So she didn't take my soul?"

Demiyah laughed and it was a joyous sound like that of a stream flowing through a meadow. "Of course not. She'd simply taken her own soul. Even in death she wanted to be a miko. When her body was burned with the jewel, her soul attached itself to the jewel. Did you truly believe you'd been living with half a soul?" Her eyes glittered like beautiful pink jewels. Kagome blushed a light pink.

"Oh come now. There's no need for that. No one can blame you for such a thought. When you'd entered this village I'd sensed that you were upset care to have a talk, miko to miko?" She watched as Kagome's face shut down, leaving only her eyes to show what the young woman was feeling. Demiyah was unsettled by what she saw in those eyes.

"What am I afraid of?" Kagome's eyes lost their light making them the same dull shade of brown as those of human eyes. She told her an edited version of her encounters with the taiyoukai since Inuyasha's exhile. When she was done Demiyah sighed.

"Ah, tell me, have you had any training or schooling?" She watched Kagome debate how much she should say.

"I'd been training with Sango, a human priestess, and Sesshoumaru. By schooling, I'm assuming you are talking about our people, I've only learned a few things from someone that comes to me in visions." Demiyah sighed as she stood and walked to the sliding door of the sitting room.

"It is time you gained the knowledge you've been deprived of, before something more serious happens. Come."

**(^_^)**

Sesshoumaru looked out of his window over his lands as he finished with the last of his scrolls. Looking over the horizon he thought of the young miko Kagome. He wanted her like he'd wanted no woman that ever came before and he doubted that he'd want any woman half as much. Kagome was special and far different from any woman or man that he'd ever encountered before. Although being a miko was a part of it, that wasn't the reason why. Even when he'd thought she was merely a human he'd been more than a little intrigued by her.

He looked over his lands and thought of her leading her pack as they travelled. His beast whimpered recalling their separation. Had it not been for his quick thinking Sesshoumaru was sure that they'd have lost their chance with her forever. Now he needed to think of how he would go about courting her this time. He was sure he'd done something wrong to have warranted her wanting a separation.

**_Should have just claimed her. _**

_No, then she would feel forced._

**_You still think of her in human mating terms. _**This gave Sesshoumaru pause. It was true that when they'd started out he had chosen to go about this at a human pace, but as he thought of her actions he began to realize that maybe he should change his tactics.

_Hn, this Sesshoumaru shall combine human and youkai courting rituals. Make no mistake she will be **ours.**_Sesshoumaru's beast howled at the decree. His work done he left his study. He had work to do. He called forth four of his top spies.

Two were fox/wolf demon twins, with lithe bodies and gray eyes. One twin, Shiro, wore all white and had his pale blond hair pulled back into a high pony-tail that brushed against the nape of his neck. His brother, Kuro, dressed in all black left his equally black hair to brush his shoulders.

"Shiro! Kuro! You are to watch over the shikon miko and her pack. Rin and Ah-Un are travelling with them. Let no harm be fall them. Make no advancements on the miko, she is this Sessshoumaru's to claim. Do not get caught and do not underestimate her powers. Aid the pack in any way that you can without being discovered. I wish to have reports twice a day. These orders must be followed to that highest letter. Failure is not an option."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." They then disappeared.

The third was a hawk demon. He'd cropped his red hair short and wore a mix of gray and red. His golden eyes were bright and attentive, as he looked at his lord, moving his head in a bird like manner as if to get a better understanding.

"Renjiro! You are to search out the priestess Kikyo. Simply gather information on her. Retreat if attacked. You are not to engage her in battle." Renjiro walked away then.

The last of the four was Natsu, a pure inuyoukai. Her tan skin and brown hair and eyes were complemented by the green of her outfit. She had been around since his mother's time she was half a century older than him and fiercely loyal. She was diplomatic and an excellent communicator which made her perfect for this. "You, Natsu are to search out a species of creature's called miko. Find any information you can. Where they are, who they are, their mating habits, their culture, their powers, everything. Interact with them, but do not cause unnecessary mischief. This Sesshoumaru wants an accurate, detailed report by the end of your mission."

Natsu kept her facial expression schooled as thoughts raced through her mind. _Miko? But they haven't been spoken of for quite sometime. They'd faded into the current human thoughts of them even before milords great- great- great great- great- great- grandfather. How is it he knows of them? Could it be..._ "Hai, but if I may be permitted to make inquiries milord."

"Continue," Sesshoumaru said. He couldn't help but indulge her once in a while.

"Is it the miko Kagome that milord has chosen?" Sesshoumaru smirked. This is why he'd chosen her for her mission. The woman was intelligent and could easily put together information accurately. He was sure that he'd have his report in a week or less.

"This Sesshoumaru and his beast have indeed chosen the miko Kagome to be our mate."

She studied him for a second. _Perhaps it'd be best i not mention my knowledge of the miko and her kind. _"She has accepted, has she not?"

He growled in frustration then. "She is a complex creature. This Sesshoumaru doubts that even she understands herself." He watched as a smile lit Natsu's face.

"Ah, a worthy female has finally appeared in this world for milord. If only Inutaisho were here to see this day." Before he could stop her, she pulled him into a crushing hug. "This Natsu will aid Sesshoumaru in any way she can." Pulling back she looked at him sensing that he had something to say.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to ask for her advice in the courting ritual, but found that he couldn't speak. This was a field he'd never encountered before and he was unprepared to handle it. _This thing called love. _As she looked into the eyes of her best friend, Natsu understood his dilemma. She hugged him again then as tears of joy ran down her face. _Inutaisho would be proud to see the youkai you'd become Sesshoumaru. _

**AN: so what'd you think? TELL ME! (^_^)**


	9. Mating and Merger

_**Mating and Merger**_

**AN: read read read! Oh and HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kikyo wandered back towards her sister's village to meet up with Inuyasha. She felt bad for causing his exile and for how she'd treated the young kit. In fact there was a great many things she regretted doing since pinning Inuyasha to the sacred tree all those years ago. _It's a wonder that I can still be considered a priestess. _She thought back to her life then, back to her need to be a true miko. _That's where I went wrong. That's where it all went wrong. _She'd thought to become a whole other species, and defy the very laws of nature. _Ha, such arrogance, but I know better now. If only it hadn't taken my death for me to learn. _Yes, her death had taught her a great many things. After all, she had spent 50 earthly years in the spiritual realm just watching the world with no hope of ever returning. She couldn't even guard the jewel, as it'd gone off to its true protector when it was burned with her body.

_Inuyasha…_ She truly did love him. _ If ever I had a reason to redo all I'd done, you are that reason. Yet still with this second chance I continue to do wrong. _Her death had trapped her spirit in eternal turmoil. She was too lost in her thoughts to notice a certain hawk demon watching her or notice that she was think aloud. She gave a sigh as she heard a bird take off over head.

(^_^)

"Okay, run that by me again," Kagome watched Demiyah's movements carefully as she tried to accurately matched them. Demiyah sighed.

"Miko, more so the women than the men, are like the Earth. And as the Earth brings for life so do we, but just like the earth there must be a struggle in the process. The harder the struggle the better the creation. Miko mating follows the same principle. Your resistance in to the taiyoukai is an example of this. Tell me young Kagome have you ever encountered such a hard time with admitting simply to yourself how you feel about a potential suitor?" Demiyah saw an opening when Kagome gave pause to think on this.

Demiyah's hand just barely brushed past her cheek. _Hojo, psh, that had been so easy. It was simple. All the girls at school wanted Hojo. _She sighed as she watched Demiyah for openings. _Inuyasha was a little harder to admit to, but when I did admit it I lost myself to it. _The memory brought a surge of power to her as she lunged for Demiyah. When Demiyah caught her hands, Kagome brought both feet up into her stomach and used the force of it to help her flip backwards and land on her feet. _Ugh, and Koga. Ugh, flattering but a total no brainer straight from the beginning. In fact there wasn't much of one. _The power from that thought allowed her to spin away from Demiyah's attack at the last instant and land a hit with the palm of her hand in the center of the woman's back. _Now, there's Sesshoumaru and while I've already admitted to myself how I feel about him I still have a hard time facing it._

They both paused to catch their breath. "I've never had this much trouble. In fact even after admitting it it's excruciating." Demiyah nodded.

"It seems we're progressing quite nicely, in both lessons. I admire the control you have physically. Thank you for your care in that attack. Now, on the matter of miko mating. Hmm, let us see now. Oh! I must remember to advise you that as a female miko you have 2 types of heat. The first more traditionally thought of form of heat is that meant for the conception of children. It occurs every three weeks until the mated pair has decided they no longer wish to continue having children." She watched as a thought flitted across Kagome's face and instantly knew what her new friend was thinking.

"No worries Kagome, somehow miko only bleed every two heats. Now, the second type of heat is different from the first. It is not nearly as predictable an occurrence. This comes from it being literally its name sake. It is the peak of built up heated emotions. It occurs more often for some then for others. Children only come out of these ruts if the afore mentioned heat occurs at the same time," she pauses as Kagome takes in the information. Watching for the opening she knew her next words would bring she continued. "Actually, there is an exception. Some youkai have the ability to procreate during this heat."

Kagome was properly distracted by that and was not prepared when Demiyah lunged at her and put her in a head lock.

"What kinds of youkai?" she managed to choke out.

"Most canine especially inu, feline's and only the strongest dragons," Demiyah replied nonchalantly as she released Kagome from her grasp. "Hmm, basically only the most powerful of the youkai the possess humanoid forms can do this." She watched as Kagome gasped and sputtered.

"I believe we've had enough for now," Demiyah handed the red faced miko a canteen of water. _Hmm, is she red from the training or from thoughts of the taiyoukai. _"Come, I believe it would be good for you to interact with those of our kind." She led the way from the meadow back to the village. She was well aware of the youkai that watched the area. _They are of little consequence. _She glanced out of the corner of her eyes at Kagome. Had Demiyah not been interested in meeting Kagome and Rin, their pack would not have been able to spot the village. For the two fox/wolf youkai, it appeared to simply be another undeveloped area of woodland.

_And still they linger. Could it be that it is Kagome's pack they are after? They do not hold ill intent. If anything they hold extreme worry. Could the western lord have sent them to secretly aid their travels?_

**(^_^)**

Natsu decided to travel with Sesshoumaru to eliminate the need to return to the palace. She was content with the silence accepting it as part of who he was.

"Sesshoumaru, is the miko good enough to be yours or need she some improvement?" He gave no acknowledgement that he'd heard or was willing to answer. He kept with his steady stride. She sighed knowing he'd ignore her just as soon as he'd answer.

"Natsu, it is this Sesshoumaru that is in need of improvement," he finally replied.

Natsu arched her brow at this. "How so?" Sesshoumaru sighed as he thought over her question. _The miko is…_

"**The miko is everything**," his beast spoke for him. Together, they spoke to Natsu of the miko, their Kagome. "**The miko is simple to the point of complexity. She is fierce and dangerous, but kind and caring. A submissive and a dominant. She has the power to destroy many and the strength to save and create. She is child-like and still somehow motherly. She is both predator and prey.**" Natsu looked at him wide eyed. _They're merging. _She never thought she'd see the day when Sesshoumaru, son of the late Inutaisho, would become one being. _I most certainly must meet Lady Kagome._

"**This Sesshoumaru is vicious, a destroyer who's only power is to destroy. I am Lord of the Western Lands, most powerful, most wealthy youkai in all these lands and the continent. But it matters not to one such as her. All these things are worthless. For her, all these things that make me great to other women, make me just another youkai."**

Natsu gave him a weighing look before turning away with a sigh. "That was true, at a point in time before now, but it is no longer so. You've saved and protected lives for quite some time now. You're a father figure to a certain little _human_ girl. You are no longer hell bent on _killing _a certain _hanyou half-brother._ Even now you're changing Sesshoumaru. You are becoming a single entity, you and your beast. I had no doubt in you before, and still you continue to become greater and greater."

**(^_^)**

Off in the mountains, the sense of unrest was growing within the wolf tribe. The wolves watched as Koga pushed his body to the limits.

"Hey, Koga. You're scarying everyone. Will just tell us what's wrong?" Ginta spoke with Hakkaku standing behind him. They startled when Koga turn a feral look to them.

"Calm down Koga! We're pack," Hakkaku said as he and Ginta lowered themselves to the ground as a sign of submission. Koga merely snarled at them. His red eyes followed as they lowered themselves into submission. This is what he craved, submission, not simply from them but from all, including a certain raven-haired, human beauty. She'd suffered him a great indignity. He growled at the memory of being forced to crawl away in front of his chosen female and the most powerful demon alive. Koga howled a decree promising punishment, bloodshed, and lust.

**(^_^)**

Sitting in the meadow that had been the meeting ground between herself, her daughter, and the Sesshoumaru, Kagome's mother pulled her cloaks hood back from her face as she held the hand of the man that meant the world to her. _Soon my love we'll be free. _Her curtain of midnight locks surrounded them as she bent to press her forward to his. Her purple eyes searched his face, in vain, for signs of recovery. His crimson red hair, once cut in short, chaotic layers had long since grown out and laid pooled on the ground under him. His skin remained a sickly gray color and she felt a sliver of doubt. _Please don't let it be too late. Don't let our imprisonment here be for naught._ Quickly she pushed the thought away. _No. I believe in you Hayate and I believe in our daughter. Kami-sama help me to believe in myself._

**(^_^)**

Kanna stood over Kagura looking at her with a blank expression. She too wished for freedom but was trapped. She was thankful however that Naraku had never used her for release. Kagura lay on the ground of her cell in a puddle of bodily fluids. Kanna was angered at the marks left on her younger sister's flesh. _So much suffering. So much sorrow. So much pain. _While Kagura wished to be free like the wind, Kanna wished to be a young child with a family. _A mother. A father. Siblings._ Her mirror helped her see things and she knew what was coming for Kagura. _You'll get your freedom, someday little sister, although not in the way you'd hoped. Still, you'll be happy. But what of my fate? _Kanna knew not what was in store for her and it made her pain all the more worse.

"Kanna," called Naraku. With one last look at her sister Kanna grudgingly went to her master, thanking Kami that she was a void child and could keep her thoughts hidden.

**(^_^)**

Kuro and Shiro debated whether or not to alert their lord to the disappearance of their charge. She and the pack were completely gone. Not even their auras could be sensed. Kuro looked at his brother. "There is a barrier here, but it does not seem malicious."

Shiro nodded. "They are safe, but it is still our assignment to watch over them. We know nothing of this barrier and there are chances that conditions within could deteriorate quickly." Kuro nodded.

"I will report to the lord."

Within the barrier Demiyah sensed the growing unrest of the youkai outside her barrier. From what she could gather on them, she could tell they were allies not enemies. Demiyah decided she would kill two birds with one stone in her next lesson. _No need to cause a panic or let them in. _Pausing in her stride she waited for Kagome to notice she'd stopped walking

"Kagome, how much control do you have over your aura?" Kagome thought about it for a moment.

"I can focus it to an extent when I'm fighting or healing someone."

"Can you expand it or shape it?"

"Umm," she bit her bottom lip. "I can channel it into things and I can make it into a lightning bolt." Demiyah gave her a look that was part surprised and part calculating. _Her taiyoukai has taught her much. He must have taught her as if he was teaching a youkai. That would be the only way to explain her ability to manifest her aura in the form of lightning. The channeling must be from the human priestesses teachings. _

"Your tai and priestess have taught you much. A demonstration of your powers, if you will." She handed Kagome a bow and quiver of arrows knowing those were the preferred weapons for human priestesses. She closed her eyes and felt Kagome channel reiki into the arrow before shooting it skyward where it burst into a shower of pink light.

"Excellent," Demiyah congratulated her. She took the weapons from Kagome and watched as the young miko closed her eyes and seemingly out of nowhere held a bolt of lightning in her hand. "You truly are a royal miko. I'd suspected as much. Now I have proof, for only the royals are strong enough to even attempt and survive what you have just done." Kagome's alarmed eyes snapped to her face. _Argh, what I just keep moving on up in the hierarchy of control and leaders. _Demiyah merely laughed her joyous laugh. "Come now learn rather than force your aura smaller, expand it. Close your eyes and simply feel it spread and wash over the Earth." Kagome did so and was surprised to find a barrier. She was too preoccupied with the barrier however to notice the youkai on the other side of the barrier. However, Kuro and Shiro quickly relaxed when they felt her aura wash over them and shared a single thought. _She is well._

Kagome pulled her aura back in with a sigh. _That was so refreshing. _She turned and arched a brow at Demiyah. "Have you heard any of the history of our kind?" Kagome nodded. "The barrier is there to keep trouble out. It is selective as to which travelers encounter our village and which encounter another expanse of forest. It is replaced with each village chief so that it may operate according to our wills. I brought it down upon your arrival so that you all wouldn't feel threatened. Now, let us continue on. I believe it is time we returned to your companions."

Upon arrival in the village, Kagome was tackled by Rin and Shippo. "Kagome-sama!"

"Okaa-san!"

"Rin learned that she's a miko just like Kagome-sama! Sesshoumaru –sama will be so proud and Rin can zap Jaken-sama."

"Kagome, they started teaching me how to fight and I got to spar with some guys. It was so awesome!"

On and on the children went. "Okay, okay! I'm very proud and happy for you both, but calm down. I need a break. Let's get something to eat." The children cheered and Kagome watched as they bounded off towards Demiyah's home. When she reached the cottage, she stopped by Ah-Un to check on them. They merely rubbed their heads on each of her cheeks. Inside Kagome found Sango and Miroku sitting together. She arched a brow at them. Sango merely blushed as Miroku winked at her. Kagome locked her eyes with Sango and a silent conversation passed between them. They would be discussing things later.

**(^_^)**

Natsu waited patiently on a cliff side for Sesshoumaru who'd gone hunting. _Guess I'll be here for a while._ She knew Sesshoumaru had to deal with things on his own terms and hunting would be an excellent way to test his merged mind and body. _He'll have to get used to being the only person in his head. _She laughed at that thought. _Hmm, he's finding his balance. An important concept when dealing with miko. _She closed her eyes and tilted her face up letting sunlight warm her face. She sensed a familiar youki approach and put a foot out. She laughed when Jaken did the predictable and tripped over her foot therefore performing a face plant.

"What is it, Jaken? Weren't you taking care of things at the palace?"

"This lowly Jaken has completed the tasks left for him by Lord Sesshoumaru. I wish to accompany milord and Lady Natsu." Natsu rolled her eyes.

"That's something for Sesshoumaru to decide." Suddenly, Jaken went flying into the air. Natsu laughed as she looked at Sesshoumaru who was licking blood off the bottom half of his face. "What was that for?"

Sesshoumaru gave an imperceptible shrug. "I felt like it."

"Oh wow. Playfulness and lack of third person references. Amazing! What other new tricks have you learned?" Sesshoumaru's face went back to its usual regal mask at her teasing.

"I guess I better go get Jaken. You kicked him pretty hard. Oh and it's nice that you let go of your mask. One thing you should learn is to drop your mask around Kagome. Let her see all of you. It helps A LOT." With that she disappeared into the forest. She found Jaken dangling and unconscious in a tree.

**(^_^)**

Somewhere else in the lands, Inuyasha was running for his life. "Aw come on Inuyasha. It'll be harmless. I promise." Souta ran behind him with glowing hands. Asami and Akeno simply watched and laughed at their sons antics.

"He really likes it here," Asami said to her husband.

"Well, of course. This is where we belong." Their lips nearly met when they heard a yowl as Souta caught Inuyasha.

"Where're my ears!?!"

"MOM! DAD! I think I did something wrong!"

**AN: (^_^) phew. That was fun. Lemme know what you think! REVIEW!**


	10. Crossing Pathes

**AN: TA DA! LOOKY HERE!**

Asami shooked her head as Akeno held the struggling hanyou. "Calm down." She forgot that he couldn't hear anything. Focusing her aura she reversed what Souta did.

"Next time, you have to remember not to let go, Souta." Inuyasha's hearing returned with a pop as his ears appeared just as suddenly as they'd disappeared.

"He wouldn't stay still," Souta grouched as he sulked in the background. "I just wanted to see what it'd be like to have ears like his."

"You expect me to stay still while you experiment on me!" Inuyasha shouted. _These people are crazy!_

"Well, Souta did tell you that it wouldn't hurt," Asami said. _Honestly, it's like having another son._ "You didn't feel a thing now did you?" Inuyasha muttered something under his breath. I made Akeno tighten his hold.

"Watch your mouth," he said just as Asami spoke. "Hmm, what was that?"

"No, okay. I didn't feel a thing," Inuyasha huffed angrily and shot them murderous glances. Asami and Akeno laughed as Akeno let Inuyasha go. Immediately, Souta launched after him again only to be stopped when Akeno grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Souta you're not off the hook," he said as he dragged him backwards. "Even though Inuyasha said no, you attempted to switch ears anyways. If it weren't for your mother, he'd be earless for weeks."

"What!" Inuyasha shouted. _I've gotta get away from these freaks. _And he made to do just that but his path was blocked by Asami.

"Now calm down Inuyasha. If you don't relax and behave, we'll have to be a little stricter with you," she spoke in a soft and soothing tone. Despite her tone, the words still brought Inuyasha's mind back to the situation at hand. It reminded him that even though they were treating him like family he was still a prisoner. He was still being taken to Kagome to be properly tried for his treason. _But she'll kill me this time. _

**FlashBack**

"You! This is all your fault! Damn you and your clay doll! Because of you Shippo might die!" Inuyasha had frozen to the spot. He'd never seen Kagome like this. He took one step forward to try to speak reason into her. "Don't you dare take another step. From this moment on I will not hesitate to strike you down if you anger me. Tell Kikyo I will strike her down the next time I see her. You Inuyasha are banned from this tachi." He could tell she was serious. He heard a pained groan and as Kagome turned around he saw Shippo. _Oh no. It's all my fault._

**End FlashBack**

Akeno sensed the shift in Inuyasha's aura and let go of Souta to approach him instead. They watched each other wearily each unsure of what the other would do. With Asami on one side and Akeno on the other Inuyasha had little options and was beginning to feel very much the caged animal. Akeno clapped a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder making him jump. "You must calm down. Everything will be just fine. Okay?" When Inuyasha nodded he let him go.

Asami and Akeno turned their attention back to Souta who was hiding behind a tree an aura of nervousness about him. "Hmm, now how should we punish Souta?"

**(^_^)**

_Let her see all of me? _That was a strange concept to Sesshoumaru. He himself was just learning to be all of him in one. _Yet, her words have merit. The miko hides nothing of herself. She is open showing all characteristics of herself. In this way I have no doubt in her as a person and my future mate. _He loved the idea that he need not worry about deceit coming from her. He loved that he knew her faults and gifts beforehand. In her openness she'd proven herself an excellent mother, ally and future mate. _Perhaps, I too should allow her to bear witness to all that is me. If there is any that can accept me it is the tenshi Kagome. _He watched as Natsu returned with an unconscious Jaken.

Natsu was glad to see her friend contemplating her words. "Remember to simply follow your heart and you will do fine." She laughed when Sesshoumaru looked at her as if she sprouted four heads. "Ha, you're not dealing with a mere female youkai or even an inu bitch. You're dealing with the shikon miko who uses her heart first and foremost in all things. Is it not right that you do the same yourself? How else are you to truly win her?" While he thought on that Natsu woke Jaken. She had to wave her hand in front of Sesshoumaru's face several times before he blinked out of his thoughts and began to walk. Eventually the trio came into contact with Shiro.

"Report," came Sesshoumaru's relatively new voice. His baritone had a growling undertone that was just barely noticeable. There was emotion to his voice although none could pin point exactly what I t was. Shiro stared him wide eyed before snapping to his senses.

"The miko and her pack disappeared with the forest mid morning, but shortly before this one's departure to report her aura was felt washing over the land. The miko is in excellent condition. We assume that the pack is also whole and well as there was no distress to her aura," Shiro reported. He waited for his lords reaction as the realization that Sesshoumaru and his beast had merged danced around his mind.

"Hn, you are dismissed." Shiro got up and bowed before using fox magic to fade into the woodland shadows to quickly get back to his charge. Once he was gone Sesshoumaru turned to Natsu and Jaken. Jaken cowered as Natsu settled into her own solemn expression. Her expression would never equal the regal serious air Sesshoumaru's held.

"It would seem that the miko has gone somewhere with a barrier that selectively allows entry. What should we do milord?" She kept her tone as regal as possible. The look on his face said that he was about to do some serious planning.

"We can assume that they are safe for now. I believe it is possible that they may have encountered other miko. As such our plans are not changed."

**(^_^)**

Kagome and Sango followed Demiyah to the hot springs. They spoke no words, but it was far from silent as their souls resonated with the sounds of nature. "So Sango, you and Miroku right? Care to spare some details to your sister?" She smiled slyly as Sango blushed a bright red.

"Well, I don't know. It kind of just happened. One of the slayers stuck to me even when everyone else went off. He was quite young and handsome. He offered to show me around the village and I accepted. He started complimenting me and I didn't think anything of it until the comments became downright flirtatious. Until then I'd been as polite as possible. When he did that I got nervous and tried to excuse myself, but he was really persistent. Miroku came out of a hut and saw him kissing my hand and flirting with me and challenged the man." She blushed harder then as she took a breath to continue her story.

"The man kept goading Miroku on and well I couldn't help myself. I started flirting back. Miroku pulled me away and pushed me behind him. The guy just laughed and winked at me. That's when I understood what he was trying to do. He was pushing us together. Miroku took the wink the wrong way and lunged at him." Sango paused and eyed Demiyah suspisciously. She continued her story in a hushed tone.

"Kagome, these people aren't human. The way that man moved, it just wasn't natural. He was too fast, too strong, too agile. It was like Miroku was fighting a youkai, but one that was immune to reiki. I got scared for Miroku and stood between them and he kept coming at us. Miroku stood and grabbed me. I thought he really meant us harm then, but he suddenly just stopped and left us there. We were so relieved and one thing led to another and well… you know the rest."

Kagome gave a low whistle. "I leave you guys for a few hours and you guys live out a romance novel. But I'm happy for you none the less Sango, and quite honestly it's about time," Kagome sighed happily. They'd finally arrived at the hot springs and were quick to get in the water. They all let out relieved sighs.

"This is great," Sango nearly moaned.

"Mhmmm," Kagome agreed as she and Demiyah looked over their bruises. Satisfied that neither of them had anything serious they relaxed and let their minds wander. _It would seem that her pack is unaware of what she is. At least that's what it seems. The youkai may know, after all she has established that her Lord Sesshoumaru is in on it._

"How fair your abilities as a healer Kagome?" Demiyah asked.

"I can heal others but I can't healer myself," Kagome answered as she lay against the side of the spring, her head laying back and her eyes closed.

"That is strange."

Kagome shrugged. "Kaede found it strange that I could heal in that sense period. She taught me as best she could."

"Hmm, our next lesson will have to involve healing. Remember, we are creatures of balance. While it is excellent that you can fight, you shouldn't focus too much on simply your destructive abilities. You also shouldn't focus too much on your creating abilities," Demiyah explained.

The women were suddenly of young Rin standing by the spring. "Would you like to join us Rin?" The little girl gave a great bobbing nod before stripping and getting in to make her way towards Kagome. The look the little girls face said she had something important on her mind. The other women quickly caught on and made polite inconspicuous exits. When the others were gone Kagome looked into Rin's face and drew the girl into her arms. Kagome ran her fingers through Rin's hair as she waited patiently for her to speak her mind.

"Shippo is a really good brother. He's fun and he teaches me stuff and he's protective." Rin dipped her hand in the water and took it out to watch the drops make rings in the pool.

"Mhmm," Kagome said to get the girl to continue.

"Rin, never had a brother before. Rin used to have a mama and papa, but Rin can't remember them. Sesshoumaru-sama is what Rin thinks a papa should be and Kagome-sama is what a mama should be. Rin would very much like a mama please," she said softly as he shoulders shook. Kagome turned the small girl around and saw tears running from big pleading eyes. Kagome held her close as she rubbed her back.

"I think you'd be an amazing daughter Rin." Kagome kissed her forehead as her tears continued to run down her cheeks. "I love you so much already and I know I'll just love you more as time goes on."

"Thank you, mama," Rin sniffled as she cried her heart out.

**(^_^)**

Kikyo sat alone in a clearing as her soul collectors replenished her body. Renjiro had long left as his lord was now barely a day's travel from the dead priestess. He returned to his castle and Natsu decided to travel on her own saying that she'd eventually meet with her lord's pack. Kikyo was startled when she felt an immense demonic aura enter the area. _Lord Sesshoumaru. _She had her soul collectors carry her away. He felt aggressive and seemed to have ill intent toward her. She knew she was in no condition to take on the lord of the west in the state he was in.

Kikyo had heard rumors that he'd been travelling with Kagome's pack but he was the only she could sense._ They must have separated. I wonder why. And why is he after me?_ She couldn't think of anything that would explain his ill intent toward her. She knew he held a certain level of disdain toward everyone period and for her it was more so because of her relations with his hanyou half-brother and because she was a living corpse. She avoided being around him so that she wouldn't offend him more than her mere existence already has, but now he was hunting her and she didn't know what to do.

Sesshoumaru was primed for this hunt. He was doing this for his miko and refused to fail. He would much rather have been chasing Kagome but that would have to wait. He focused on the scent of clay and grave yard soil and realized that she'd taken to the air. He kept to the ground and decided to wait until she was quite a ways away before shielding his aura. He'd let her think she'd gotten away while he tracked her. He knew he was playing with his food, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Then he got an idea. _Hn, we should cross pathes with the pack. _He contemplated at the possible results.

He could easily move from one chase to another. He wouldn't have to endure the stench of travelling with the dead priestess. Kagome would be there to witness his victory. The possibilities were endless and they only seemed to be getting better. Finally he sensed that Kikyo had landed and while she was cautious she was no longer fearful. Waiting for her to relax a little more, he decided against showing himself content to simply flare his aura. He smirked as he scented her fear and she took to the skies again.

**(^_^)**

While Kagome was sad to leave the village of miko, she was glad that her children were happy now. She laughed as Rin cheered about being able to zap some youkai soon. Kagome now had another reason to become better at being a miko. Kagome wanted to be the best teacher Rin could ever have. In the early morning sunlight she could see a tachi headed their way across the plains and paid no mind to it. She was too busy explaining to Rin how to let her aura feed off of nature. Too late she realized who it was that was headed toward her as she felt the grudgingly familiar aura of Inuyasha. She was primed for a fight.

"Sango! Miroku! Protect the kids," she ordered amazed out easily she slipped into the role of alpha. "Rin and Shippo get on Ah-Un and stay close to Sango and Miroku." With the pack prepared she turned to face the oncoming pack as she recalled the day she sent Inuyasha away.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey! Why didn't you wait for me?" Inuyasha busted in. Kagome who had been absolutely still and silent shot up with her bow and arrow aimed at him. Her eyes were on fire and her voice dripped venom. The pain she felt inside was felt by all as they felt the rage it fed.

"You! This is all your fault! Damn you and your clay doll! Because of you Shippo might die!" Inuyasha had frozen to the spot. He'd never seen Kagome like this. He took one step forward to try to speak reason into her. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the movement and snarled mentally. "Don't you dare take another step. From this moment on I will not hesitate to strike you down if you anger me. Tell Kikyo I will strike her down the next time I see her. You Inuyasha are banned from this tachi."

**END FLASHBACK**

Kagome however was not ready to see who exactly it was that he was travelling with. She was shocked to see the woman who'd played the role of her mother all her life and Souta. Kagome also had an ever increasing terror filling her as she suspected the young man holding Asami so tightly was her none other than the man that played the role of her grandfather, Akeno Higurashi. She couldn't move. Pain racked her aura and froze her body as she looked at them. When Inuyasha spoke she snapped out of it.

"Kagome," was all he got out before he had to dodge an attack. His eyes widened as he watched Kagome straighten from her crouch holding the sword she'd borrowed from Sango. He knew better than to try and speak reason to her as she lunged for him mindlessly in her rage.

"I told you I never wanted to see you again," she shouted as she slashed the sword barely catching his sleeve. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga to block her attack. He refused to do more than block as she continued to attack. However her family had had enough of watching this. Instantly Souta was there protecting Inuyasha and drawing him away from the fight as Asami and Akeno held Kagome.

"Shh, sweetie," Asami cooed. "Remember me, it's Asami. Calm down, sweetheart. I know what he did was horrible but this isn't the way to handle this and deep down inside you know it."

"Come on. Calm down," Akeno coaxed. "You know she's right." They held the struggling Kagome until she exhausted herself. She slumped to the ground when they let her go.

"You!" She shouted as she looked at Inuyasha with anger and pain evident in her eyes. "You will pay."

"That's why we brought him to you, sweetie," Asami said as she bent down to wrap her arms around Kagome.

"You people. Who are you really," she said in an accusatory tone. "No lies or you won't be able to stop me when I find the truth." Asami, Akeno, and Souta moved to stand in front of her then.

"I am, Asami Higurashi, sister to your mother, fourth in command to the Higurashi clan, and your aunt. You have known me as mother," she said with a curtsey.

"I am, Akeno Higurashi, brother by mating to your mother, third in command to the Higurashi clan, and your uncle. You have known me as grandfather," Akeno said with a bow.

"I am, Souta Higurashi, son of Asami and Akeno Higurashi, and your cousin. You have known me as brother," Souta said with a bow.

Kagome looked at each of them and nodded. "So you all knew about this from the beginning. You're the ones mama had protect me."

"Actually, if you recall Souta was born while we were over there, if you would recall. Souta didn't know until we felt he was capable of understanding the situation," Akeno had spoken. Kagome nodded before her turning to Inuyasha.

"You said you brought him to me so that he would pay, and yet you defended him. Why?"

It was Souta who spoke next. "All that had been a part of the offense must be present for trial and the ruling should not be made without thought. The rules of balance must be paid attention to and the ruling be made accordingly. Oh and at least five members of the clan must be present." He stuck his tongue out at Kagome. Kagome stuck her tongue back out at him.

"You need Kikyo and even with us here you need at least one more clan member," Akeno said softly as he wrapped his arm around Asami's waist. He was glad that he no longer had to hide anything. He and Asami took every opportunity to touch even in non-sexual ways.

"Fine." Kagome turned and motioned for the others to start moving. She was having a hard time making her rage go away. As she walked she thought on Inuyasha. She knew that she was going to have to be fair and just no matter how she wished to just tear into him. Her rage boiled under the surface as the day continued on. While Inuyasha was on his best behavior him simply being there upset her.

That night as everyone settled done to sleep, she punched a tree so hard it splintered and bent at an angle as she sensed two more auras that she really didn't want to see. As if on cue Kikyo flew over head as Sesshomaru appeared in the camp. Using his poison whip he pulled the corpse down from the sky. He left her in front of Kagome's feet wrapped in his poison whip like some sort of sacrifice.

"An offering to you, my miko," he said in his cool baritone voice. Kagome's eyes moved from Kikyo to the handsome taiyoukai that haunted her soul.

"Your what!" Inuyasha was shocked and slightly angered. Kagome glanced at him then as well. She glanced around at everyone and they could all see emotions running through her eyes at lightning speed.

She couldn't take it anymore and ran off from camp without a word. The rage she felt at Inuyasha and Kikyo, at seeing them, at not being able to do anything to them. The hurt from remembering the lost friendship and how she'd almost lost her son because Inuyasha chose Kikyo above the pack. The confusion and lust and some other emotion that was just out of her conscious acknowledgement, that she felt towards Sesshomaru. She ran from it all as they beat down upon her aching soul.

Back at camp Sesshomaru merely paused to get something out of Kagome's bag before going off after her. Inuyasha made to go after him but was stopped by Souta.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Inuyasha shouted in his upset. Asami and Akeno set up a barrier around the camp.

"Sesshomaru is about to become the official alpha of this pack," Asami spoke. Shippo and Rin smiled while Sango and Miroku were torn between confusion and happiness for their friend. Inuyasha was just plain upset. The Higurashi's went about doing things as if everything was perfectly normal.

**(^_^)**

In her clearing Kagome's mother smiled as she rubbed Hayate's arms. _The pathes are finally crossing. Soon we'll be free._

**AN: There you have it in a very reasonable amount of time. Hopefully I'll have the nex chappy up within the same amount of time, ya. Review pwease!**


	11. Conquered

_Conquered_

**AN: Lemony lemon alert in beginning and end of chappy. Thou hast been warned.**

Kagome ran like her life depended on it and in her mind… it did. She didn't think she'd be able to handle having to deal with any of them. She ran as fast as any human could barely any faster until she realized just who was coming after her. She switch over to miko speed hoping to put more distance between them. She feared just what would happen if they were to face each other right then.

Sesshomaru for his part thrilled in this chase. He exhilarated in it as he tracked his prey. _And I am able to do this in full._ He was glad that he longer had to worry about transforming and losing control and awareness. Now both he and his beast could experience everything together. In fact there was no more him and his beast. _No more this Sesshomaru, or that Sesshomaru. _He was one being. The item he grabbed from Kagome's pack back at camp further excited him as he thought on how he would use it. When he felt that they were far enough from camp Sesshomaru pounced on Kagome. They tangled and went crashing and tumbling through the brush into a clearing.

Kagome was quick to zap him and disentangle herself from him. She stood and backed away slowly, her eyes never leaving his form as he watched her through smoldering eyes. _He's tracking me._ She bristled at being treated like prey. She turned her back on him and walked away knowing it would irk him. She laughed and dodged him when he lunged at her.

His eyes, which had been a molten gold since he'd merged with his beast, turned red at the outright challenge she issued. Even as he showed signs of transforming she continued to challenge him with her refusal to submit. He didn't think she knew he was the beast and the beast was now him, so his urge to dominate her rose at her obvious sign of disrespect. He snarled as she turned not repenting, challenging eyes to him. 

"I don't have time to play with you puppy. Now, get lost," Kagome spoke in a flat tone. She'd realized something was different about him the second he'd tackled her. She glared at him when he didn't leave. _I didn't think he would. _"Fuck off, Lord Sesshomaru."

He moved to fast for her to track then and by the time she blinked he was nose to nose with her, his armor gone somewhere. "Oh, I plan to." Kagome was quick to move into a round house kick. Sesshomaru lunged for her strategically slashing at her with his claws. Kagome responded with punches and kicks charged with purifying energy. Once Sesshomaru had her clothes shredded Kagome found her back pressed against a tree.

"Be mine," he growled against her lips as he held her hands above her head and pressed his body against her own struggling form.

"Make me," she snarled in response. She was torn between the need to fight this out and give in. Heat flooded her system as he pressed his groin to hers. The tattered remains of her clothes fell away as he moved them to the ground. She'd already burned his clothes off of him leaving them both as naked as the day they were born. Sesshomaru growled as he felt the lines of her body matched perfectly to his. His aura rose to suppress hers and he felt hers rise up to press against his. He felt a third force rise to their rising auras.

He quickly grabbed the item he'd brought along with him and brought it up to her face as he switched it on. He smirked as her eyes widened. _My vibrator…_ She turned twenty shades of red.

"Don't you even…Ahhhh….." The sentence ended in a gasping moan as he thrust the vibrating tip into her. He gave her short shallow strokes and kissed her.

"You'll be mine, little miko," Sesshomaru could scent her rising arousal. "I will use your body as I wish it. You will be mine to love, to protect, and to pup." He spoke the words of the mating ritual having edited them to fit his needs. "You will bear my mark declaring you my mate and lady of the western lands. That which is mine will be yours." He began to nibble along her collar bone as she moaned and whimpered beneath him.

"Ugh, please," Kagome begged. She began to feel something shift within her. The urge to fight this out rose as the need for completion rose. When he began to rub her clit she was just that much closer to snapping. Then he sucked her clit into his mouth all the while moving the vibrator just as gently and shallow as before. She came with a keening cry. With seconds Sesshomaru found himself on his back with the miko straddling his face.

He snarled as she ground her hips into his face and grabbed his stiff cock. "I will be yours, but you in turn will be mine. Your body will be mine to use as I wish it. You will be mine to love. It is I that you will grant offspring to. You are mine to protect and stand by in all things," she moaned out the words that filled her from her aura. She could feel the Earth rising to the call of their auras. Never losing her rhythm she leaned forward and took him in her mouth.

She refused to come again until after she'd pulled a release from him. She ran her hands up and down his thighs feeling strong muscles clench as she scratched him. She deep throated him and smirked around him as his breath caught. Bobbing her head up and down she made sure to scrape her teeth against him on each pass. She could feel he was close when she pulled her head back and nibbled on his tip. She moaned when he thrust his hips forward lodging himself in her throat. She swallowed everything he gave her before moving away from him. Sesshomaru snarled at the scent of his blood in the air and looked down at his thighs to see the deep gouges she'd left behind.

Instead of relaxing them, their releases pushed their need higher. Their auras became visible as they continued to rise to epic proportions. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru was back to stalking her and she had an innate understanding of why. His instincts demanded it of him. _Dominate the female._ Her own instinct screamed that she fight it out and let such things as dominance and submission or even equality be decided by the peak of their auras. She remembered then that Demiyah had informed her that miko were mostly matriarchal. Kagome lunged at Sesshomaru, slamming him into a tree and clawing down his back she pressed her front to his. They both groaned when his hips automatically bucked into hers.

Sesshomaru couldn't it take it anymore and the second Kagome felt her back on the woodland floor he was entering her. He paused and his eyes widened as he felt a slight resistance that he could only explain as being her virgin barrier. But it wasn't possible he himself had seen her thrusting that phallus into her own body. He bumped against it again and groaned at the sensation. He was elated at being able to go through this part of the mating ritual. He wanted to cause her this pain. It would satisfy him in one of the most primal of ways.

"You will experience this pain and know that you will have it with no other. Know that I shall be your first and last," he pulled back and gave a harsh thrust forward fully seating himself with her. He moaned at the scent of her blood and the feel of her clamped so tightly around him. Her cry spoke of both pain and pleasure and he reveled in it. He looked into her eyes as he began to move and saw the same primal need that he was sure his own red eyes held. When he didn't move Kagome's hands found themselves tangled in his hair. She pulled him to her for a rough kiss and moved her hips against his.

"Let me have it," she moaned out. Sesshomaru smirked as he set a fast, hard pace. He'd take her slowly later. He growled at how even his body above hers and her, she refused to submit and continued to roll her hips. He groaned when he felt her inner walls squeeze him.

"Ugh, such a dirty miko," he groaned at how tight she was. Kagome couldn't stop herself from crying out with each of his demanding thrusts. She loved the way he stretched her and reveled in how he fill her. "You love this, don't you?" His thrusts became harder as she became louder.

"Oh, yes," she cried out when he hit a spot that made her shudder. The need to pull sounds from him as he did her rose up within her. She scratched down his back and grabbed his ass. She pulled him to her as she ground her hips against his. "You are mine, Sesshomaru." She began to nibble along his neck and shoulder feeling the urge to bite him rise with her. Neither paid mind to the fact that their auras created a storm in the world around them. All that mattered was reaching completion.

"My bitch. My dirty naughty bitch," he snarled relinquishing his hold on her hips to harshly pinch her nipples. Kagome came crying out his name and the scent of her release placed a deep urge within him. He could sense that she was in heat but not fertile. He cared not as his body reacted to his decision. Kagome groaned as she felt him grow within her. Her never let her come down from her high sending her higher yet.

"Mine," they cried out as they both came. Somehow they both bit into the juncture of each other's neck and shoulder. Kagome's body was in a permanent state of orgasm as Sesshomaru could seem to stop coming. He released her neck first to whimper as the sensation of his knot forming became too much for him. He couldn't stop the sound either as he continued to thrust his spurting cock with her.

"Kagome," he whimpered out.

It took her a few tries but eventually Kagome could speak. "This mating is for the kami to bear witness and the earth to feel," she moaned out moving her hips against his loving the sensation of his knot moving within her. She sighed when the flow of his seed finally ended. Knowing they'd be stuck together for a while Sesshomaru maneuvered them so that his back was to the tree and Kagome rest in his lap. With their breaths back to normal they lay there for a bit before someone spoke.

"I love you, Sessho," Kagome cooed against his chest.

"And I you," he responded. "It would seem that we have both dominated the other," he chuckled as he brushed his finger along her mating mark on his shoulder. Somehow instead of angering him it filled him with warmth. Even relaxed her body still clenched and relaxed around his knot. He probably should not have pupped her yet especially with Naraku still out on the loose but he couldn't care less. _No harm will come to that which is mine._ His hips thrust as if in agreement to his thought.

"You are so lucky the earth needs this or you'd be in so much trouble for pupping me mister," Kagome half snarled half moaned. She could feel it. The Earth demanded a child come from this joining and her body though not fertile demanded it as well. "And stalking me. And… and… taking my vibrator!" Sesshomaru gave a harsh thrust forward in response to her yelling. He did not appreciate the ringing she caused in his ears.

"But you cannot say that you do not find the results unacceptable," he said with a guttural growl. "Now rest my Kagome. My knot will not release you for some time to come and you will need the rest later in the night."

**(^_^)**

"Finally," Inuyasha grumbled under his breath as the storm outside the barrier ended. He watched the miko in the group stiffen.

"Earth shall bare a great bounty," Akeno said.

"Ahh, man did he HAVE to get her pregnant," came Souta's responding cry. Kagome was bitchy on a regular basis add everything that was going on AND pregnancy mood swings and it would be torture.

"I'm gonna be a great aunt!" Asami was absolutely delighted at the thought of babies.

"WHAT!" The other's all shouted. The Higurashi's blinked before they remembered that the others weren't aware of miko culture.

"When the kami bless a mating and the Earth is in resonance with it bares a bounty. Princess Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru didn't just mate," Asami explained.

"What do you mean they didn't just mate!" Inuyasha already didn't know how to handle Kagome hanging out with his prick of a brother but now she was mated to him. _And more…_

"It means he's pupped her," Akeno said. "And the Earth's fertility will rise in accordance to the number of pups she bears."

"Does this mean Rin and Shippo will have a baby sister?" Rin called from her seat on Ah-Un.

"No, it means we'll have a baby brother!" Shippo shouted with glee.

"Sister!"

"Brother!"

"Sister!"

"Okay, that's enough," Souta said. "I means you might have more than one sibling. Geez, you really are Kagome's kids." Sango and Miroku laughed at that.

"I take it you and Kagome did your fair share of bickering back in your time," Miroku said when they finally calmed.

"You bet we did! And well actually, this is our time," Souta laughed out confusing the other a bit more.

**(^_^)**

In her clearing Kagome's mother smiled as she felt some strength return to her. She looked into the face of her mate. Color had return to his face and the gray was fading leaving behind fair skin that would bare a dark tan once he was fully recovered. She supposed he'd prefer to not wake up with so much hair. She recalled the day during their courting where he mentioned it was slightly uncomfortable and it wasn't practical during the hot summer season. She stroked his cheek with a smile on her face.

She'd finally be able to see him look into her eyes once again. They'd stand strong together and they'd be able to be there for their daughter. They'd be able to hold her in their arms at least once and know that all was right with the world. That the balance was restored and peace could be had.

**(^_^)**

Naraku snarled as he watched Kanna. The void child was the only one able to go near the shikon. He looked down at his burned hands. _This is far worse than purification._ He was at a loss of what to do. The darkness of the shikon was still there but now the other auras were settling. The purple had changed to the pink of the purified jewel and the curves in its swirls were outlined in silver. The burgundy shifted into a lighter brighter shade of red as it swirled with the green that'd shifted from lime to evergreen. He looked down at his hands. They hadn't been purified at least not in the sense that he was used too.

He looked to where Kagura lay crumpled in a corner. The jewels aura hadn't burned her as badly. If anything it'd helped to heal some of her injuries. Through her shredded clothes Naraku could see that the spider shaped scar on her back had faded some. He could also see a small bit of life entering Kanna's eyes. He swore to get to the bottom of this.

**(^_^)**

When their bodies had unlocked from each other, Sesshomaru allowed Kagome to pull away and stretch a bit. He could see that she was sore. He'd used her body twice while they were knotted. He decided that he adored the feel of her walls caressing his knot. He'd never been able to pull away completely and he could tell that it caused her a bit of pain when he did. Still he'd scented the increase in her arousal and knew her mind transformed the pain into pleasure.

He thought back to how arousing it'd been when she'd dominated his form. As a youkai he'd never known the pleasure of a woman's mouth on his manhood for multiple reasons. The first being it went against his instinct to let himself be dominated in any way. The second being…_What male in their right minds would want **fangs** **there**?_ Now, though he'd only been dominated by this onna once, he already had a taste for it and wanted more.

Kagome sensed this and turned smoldering eyes to him. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, whatever will I do with you my mate?"

"Whatsoever you wish," was his husky reply. He watched as she crawled to him seductively with a predator's grace. He snarled at the surprise of feeling vines hold him prisoner, putting him upright between two trees. He groaned as Kagome nibbled and licked her way up one of his legs. He cried out her name when she took his sack into her mouth. His entire body shuddered at the feel of cool air against the moisten skin of his sack.

"Open your eyes," she commanded of him. His eyes blinked open and he realized that he didn't know when he'd closed them. Kagome granted him with a harsh kiss as her nails raked down his abs and through his silver nether hairs. He hissed against her lips as he felt her hand pump from the base of his shaft to the tip. She rubbed the tip never losing her rhythm as she went around him.

He tensed in anticipation of what her next move would be. A shocked shiver went up his spine at the feel of her lips on his ass. His hips thrust forward as her grip on him tightened and she once again began to pump his shaft. He felt her tongue working against the tight ringed entrance of his ass. He was not prepared for her to slap his ass when he'd tried to move away at the first touch of her tongue.

"Stay still," she said in a husky tone. She continued to lick his dark entrance until he relaxed. Sesshomaru had become lost to the feeling. It was new sensation but not unpleasant. In fact, he'd decided that he quite liked it. He was so lost to the feel of her tongue that he hadn't heard when she switched on the vibrator. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the vibrating phallus made contact with his ring of muscle.

"Relax," Kagome's voice brushed against his ear before she licked it and nibbled on the tip. "I promise you'll like it." Slowly she worked the tip in and out going a little farther each time. When Sesshomaru began to move back on the thrusting phallus, Kagome pumped his own phallus harder and faster. "You like it don't you?" He whimpered and shuddered as her breath ghosted across his back. He was so close. All it took was Kagome biting the other side of his neck and a particularly rough jerk before he came roaring out his release. Kagome used her lips to clean him before having the vines let him go. She smiled down at her thoroughly conquered male. She cuddled with him at the base of the tree.

Sesshomaru looked down at her crown of raven locks with a peaceful, accepting smile on his features. _It would seem that I am a conquered male. And I would not have it any other way. _He nuzzled her hair taking in the scent of his pregnant mate. _That does not mean that she shall not be equally conquered. _But he knew he could not conquer his minx as of yet. They still had to complete the mating ceremony. There would be a public mating in front of his court and various representatives of the other lands. _I wonder how she feels about exhibitionism._

**AN: I rewrote it until I was satisfied. What do you think?**


	12. Punishing Prices Paid

_**Prices Paid**_

**AN: Warning this chapter contains a bloody/gory scene. Read at your own discretion. **

When they arrived at camp all eyes snapped to Kagome and Sesshomaru. Sometime during the night while everyone was sleeping Sesshomaru sent the mokomoko to retrieve clothes for them and so they walked into camp now with clothes on. Sesshomaru in an inverted version of his usual and Kagome in a red summer dress making them match. The Higurashi's immediately knelt before them.

"Welcome back, Princess Kagome and Prince Sesshomaru. We wish you only the best for your mating," Akeno said.

"Oh for the love of…! You guys know better! Get up," Kagome scolded her family. They raised her and knew how she felt about people believing and acting as if they were lower or higher than others. She was distracted from her ire when Rin crashed into her sending them crashing to the forest floor. Sesshomaru narrowly escaped the same fate by catching Shippo.

"It would seem my son and I are in need of some pouncing lessons," Sesshomaru said as he set Shippo down. He patted the young kit on the head as he stared up at him in adoration.

"Mama! Mama! Can we have some lessons together too," Rin asked from her place on Kagome's stomach.

"Yeah, sure. Of course, sweetie. Now get off my stomach you're crushing your brother or sister," Kagome said as she tried to catch her breath. Rin practically jumped off of her. Once Kagome was on her feet again she accepted a hug from Sango than Miroku. She then turned to Jaken who'd sat in stunned silence since their arrival. Sesshomaru arched a brow at Jaken and Shippo mimicked him making Rin giggle.

"Jaken." The sound of Sesshomaru's voice seemed to be the trigger that unfroze Jaken as the imp became animated.

"Milord, I would hope the princess would accept this lowly Jaken as her retainer," Jaken squawked as he bowed down.

"Hn," was the joint reply from Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha and Kikyo had kept to themselves the whole time. They sat in a tree with Inu holding the priestess tight to his chest. He sighed knowing that it was their turn to pay respects to the newly mated couple. Being careful with Kikyo in his arms Inuyasha jumped down from his perch. Kikyo regarded the couple coolly. Somewhere deep inside, she was happy for them, but it was buried quite deep. For the most part she was feeling a mix of disgust for the youkai/human mating, apprehension from being held captive, and the urge to attack everyone there. She wouldn't because she still had some semblance of control over her dead body and soul. She was brought out of her thoughts when Inuyasha spoke.

"Ka-Kagome," he stuttered. He was never good with words and now that fact was a hundred times truer. "I hate the freaking bastard your mated to, but you deserve to be happy far more than I do. I know I lost the right to have any say in the matter b-b-but I want you to know that…that… that…Argh!" Inuyasha snarled and the scent of his blood filled the nostrils of all except Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo. Instead of scenting it they witnessed the evidence of what he'd done as blood dripped from his clenched fists onto the forest floor. The pain that sliced through Inuyasha helped him clear his mind.

"I want you to know that I agree with your mating. I hope you guys will always be happy and have lots of brats together. And if you and lord ice prick will have me, I'll be there for you as pack."

Sesshomaru was surprised at his brother. He hadn't expected anything like this from him. He expected shouting and vulgar language. He thought he'd have to subdue the baka to keep him from harming his pack. He expected for Inuyasha to be so upset his demon blood took him over. Of all the things he'd, Inuyasha finally growing up was not one of them. There was only one response he could give him now.

"Hn," his voice filled the silence that fell over the pack. Sango and Miroku didn't know what to say, but they gave small tentative smiles to their one time friend. _Maybe there is hope for you after all my friend._ Asami and Souta smiled brightly at him giving him support. After all he was like family to the Higurashi's. Shippo kept his expression stoic like his new father's expression, but his eyes gave him away. Rin smiled at her uncle already forgiving him.

"Your exile is lifted Inuyasha but your crimes are many and you still stand for punishment," Kagome followed her mates reply. She turned to Kikyo.

"Lady Kikyo, you also stand for punishment for your crimes, but first I must ask you this. What have you done wrong?"

"I was foolish in believing that I, a human priestess, could one day become a miko. I took on a heavy burden that was not mine to take and became twisted in my ambitions. I wrongly attacked the man I loved and let my prejudices keep us apart. In my death, I attempted to keep the jewel of four souls. I attempted many times to kill the Princess Kagome. I placed the young fox kit in danger. I have stolen souls and cast for bidden souls. Through my actions the abomination Naraku got sacred jewel shards. I brought pain and discord to my beloved Inuyasha and the dear Princess Kagome. My crimes are many, princess." When she finished he was surprised to feel something running down her face from her eyes. Reaching a hand to her face she pulled it away and found it wet. _Tears._

"Sesshomaru-sama what would you have of Kikyo and Inuyasha as retribution" Kagome knew that in inuyoukai packs it was the male that dictated punishment and while she felt the pull to remain dominant she was far more eager to satisfy her mates nature. _After all I had enough time being in charge last night and he's got the marks to prove it. _She leaned her head against his chest as he contemplated Inuyasha and Kikyo. She also studied them critically.

Her rage had seemed to vanish in thin air leaving her mind clear. She no longer felt hurt at Inuyasha for cheating, but she was still upset with him for his behavior, lack of honesty, and treatment of her, Shippo, and the pack as a whole. Kikyo committed crimes against nature that needed ratification. Kagome could that being undead locked Kikyo's soul in turmoil and felt compelled to help her. _But first we have to hurt her. _

Sesshomaru studied the couple before him with a critical eye. He'd long wanted to teach Inuyasha a lesson about how to treat his pack, but now the pack belonged to Sesshomaru. He wouldn't kill the hanyou because he had his uses and the pack was already so used to him. In his peripheral vision Sesshomaru could see the varying smiles of his pack mates so killing the hanyou was out of the question. He could tell that even his mate no longer wished to kill the hanyou for what he'd done. Though it was obvious she still wasn't very happy with him.

"You will pay for your transgressions in flesh and blood. Now, come Inuyasha and Kikyo, Kagome and Shippo follow," Sesshomaru commanded. Kagome walked along side Sesshomaru, her arm loosely locked with his, with her chin held high and her face a sharp cool mask. Sesshomaru's own mask betrayed nothing of the punishment they were about to dish out. Together they made the perfect image of royal beauty, prince and princess, lord and lady, fire and ice. Shippo followed along in their shadow, slipping into the role of royal son as if it were in his blood to be as such. Inuyasha and Kikyo walked behind them, stony resolve to face the consequences of their actions showing in their eyes as they held hands.

Kikyo was shaking with fear. Her clay body did not use the air it breathed and her heart did not beat. Her veins hadn't held blood for fifty years. She had no true flesh being only a shell made of clay and remains. She couldn't pay the price he'd asked not out of unwillingness but by her undead nature. _What will he do as the alternative?_ She feared that he'd either kill her or double Inuyasha's punishment.

When Sesshomaru was certain they were far enough away he stopped and looked into Kagome's face. There was something she wanted. _**No**__. __**It is something she needs**__. _He could feel it through their bond. He could feel the Earth and Kikyo, the entire universe crying out for it. "**Speak, miko**," the pressure was testing his control. It made him want to shift into his true form.

"Kikyo must first pay for her crimes against miko and nature before she can pay the price against the pack. After all she lacks flesh and blood," Kagome said as her eyes shifted to the dead priestess. "Come here Kikyo." Soon as the miko stood before her Kagome wrapped her hands around her throat and began to squeeze. Inuyasha made to stop her but was held back by Sesshomaru.

"**Calm yourself, brother. She means no harm**," Sesshomaru snarled as he continued to fight the rising change. His eyes were bleeding red, and his features elongating. Everything went still again when a snap was heard and the clay head of Kikyo landed a ways away from them.

"Kikyo!" He watched horror struck as souls burst from the clay body.

"Oh no you don't." Kagome grabbed one soul. "We've got to put you back where you belong." Kagome held tight to the ball of blue light refusing to let go. She called forth a lightning bolt and Inuyasha was forced to snarl as she hurled the soul and bolt into the remains of Kikyo's body. The resulting explosion would have knocked him off his feet had Sesshomaru not been holding him and the blinding light and dust settled Sesshomaru released him and he collapsed.

"Ki-Kikyo," he whimpered at the scent of Kikyo's blood. She looked just the way she did before she pinned him to the Goshinboku. She was breathing but it was raspy and struggling as if they were her last breaths. He could feel no reiki in her as he carefully pulled her close. "Kikyo."

"Inu…yasha," Kikyo's voice was barely there. Tears were running down her face. "Oh, Inuyasha. I love you." Kikyo said her brown eyes filled with pain and the light of a fading life. "It hurts so much. This wound. I'd forgotten how much pain it was to live. The physical wounds and the love."

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and he pulled her close. His youki had calmed and he sported a frown as he watched the scene playing out before him. "Inuyasha, think of this as a mating gift. I'll not hear any talk of my selfishness you hear. Her time was cut short and I undid the wrong against nature that Naraku committed. The wound is grave and she is no longer a priestess. That is price enough for her crimes. Once she has paid the price of blood and flesh for the pack I will tend to her. She'll not be passing again anytime soon."

"Thank you, Princess Kagome," Kikyo rasped just before she passed out.

"Hn." Sesshomaru buried his nose into the top of his mate's head. _**So full of surprises. **_

"Come Inuyasha, pay your price," Kagome said. She stepped away from her mate and stood behind Inuyasha holding him back. She watched fascinated as Sesshomaru's face elongated. He blinked red eyes at Inuyasha then looked to his mate and son.

"**Come Shippo, your first lesson,"** he growled. The fox kit followed obediently. Once Shippo was at his side he snarled again. This time Inuyasha whimpered knowing exactly what to do. Bowing his head and continuing his whimpering sounds, he waited for the pain. He made a shout of pain as fangs dripping poison sunk into the corner of his shoulder. His breath caught in his throat as he felt Sesshomaru tear a chuck out of him. The burn of the poison and the missing flesh was horrendous and he nearly vomited from the pain lurching through his body.

"Help him kneel Kagome," Sesshomaru commanded. "Now Shippo one of the first things I must teach you is to wound without killing. This way you will be able to cast punishment for any insults dealt against you or your sister. Now bite his other shoulder in the same area." He watched as Shippo did the same minus the poison.

"Mate, does this punishment satisfy you?" Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes as she knelt behind Inuyasha.

"Yeah," Kagome muttered. She gently lay Inuyasha down. "How long until he's okay?"

"The wounds should seal within two days. The poison I used is one specialized just for punishing pack members," Sesshomaru growled. Instinct demanded that he do more to his brother but he could not do so without risk of permanent damage to Inuyasha. The poison would bleed him for two days straight and seal the wound at the end of those two days. For Kikyo he'd have to be a little more careful. She was now a plain human no priestess healing abilities to aid her and she already had a grave wound.

He moved over to the unconscious woman and made a single long cut down her uninjured arm. He had Shippo do the same. "Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kikyo have sufficiently paid their prices for their transgressions."

**(^_^)**

Koga raced through the forest. He was feral and out of control. He would dominate his bitch and destroy any that thought to get in his way. She would be punished for her insults and resistance. He would make her pack watch as he took her brutally and made her submit and become his. Yes, he'd make the inu brothers suffer. Perhaps once he had her and the offending males were disposed of he would give the slayer to his men. He would have no need for another woman with Kagome in his bed, even if he had to chain her there.

Last night there had been a great shift in the Earth. It made his hackles rise and had his wolves resisting him. They bent to the will of the great shift and somehow Koga knew it had something to do with his feisty little miko and the western lord. A seed of fear dug itself deep into his very soul but he was too far gone to heed it. The fear only managed to feed his rage. _How dare they! They will pay!_

**(^_^)**

Naraku was sending out swarm after swarm of Saimyosho. He was tired of this. Kagura, Kanna and the jewel were changing more and more with each passing day. He couldn't find his enemy's so he'd smoke them out. Kohaku seemed to be the only of his servants unaffected by the strange happenings. He'd send the boy to village's to lure out the inu tachi at the very least. After all the slayer would be totally and completely unable to resist going after her brother.

**AN: What do you think? REVIEW!**


	13. The Wolf

_The Wolf_

**AN: eye tick Hey guys sorry for taking so long to update this. When I was backing it up last time the power went out and instead of having a back-up I ended up with a wiped out system. WHY IS THIS SORT OF THING ALWAYS HAPPENING TO ME?**

**Just a little F.Y.I. I watch lots of other anime and I am well aware that priestess and miko mean the same thing. And that shikon no tama means jewel of the four souls. Hello newsflash it's fanfiction and I just felt like changing things a little to work with the story. Hence why I'd put it in my fanfic that there are different from what they actually are in the original anime/manga.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or its characters and mean no offense in the writing of this fanfiction. Nor do I make any profit from it. **

**Now on to torturing Koga. :)**

Inuyasha groaned as he came to. His entire body was in a world of pain. It seemed to be coming from his shoulder and flowing through his veins. He could vaguely feel his body shifting and knew it was not of his doing.

"Inuyasha," a baritone voice broke through the haze of pain. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as the events of the day came crashing back to him. He found himself looking into Souta's face.

"Hey 'Yasha," Souta said with a smile as he finished bandaging Inuyasha. He helped the hanyou to lay back on some pillows. He noticed the Inuyashas' eyes frantically looking around and the strain as he tried to turn his head. "She's right here," Souta gestured to Inuyasha's other side where Kikyo lay. She was bandaged up and resting in a sleeping bag. She was breathing and there was some pink in her cheeks. She didn't smell of grave yard soil instead she smelled like a field of jasmine after a spring shower. _She really is alive._

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something approach him. Turning minutely he found Rin holding flowers out to him.

"Rin hopes Uncle Inuyasha learned his lesson," the little girl said. She put them in his hair before skipping off. When she reappeared in his line of sight, she was holding hands with Kagome and Shippo; Sesshomaru followed along behind them.

"You are dismissed, Souta," Sesshomaru said. Sesshoumaru studied his half-brother for a bit. He'd seen the look of love and astonishment in his face and eyes when he beheld Kikyo's sleeping form. When Rin approached the hanyou, he was surprised and thankful that the normally brash, rude boy was silent. He'd thought for sure he'd have to punish him again. Instead, he watched as Rin put the flowers in Inuyasha's hair and skipped away.

"Don't screw this up Inuyasha," was Kagome's warning to him. There was still a look of anger and disdain for him and Kikyo in her eyes and her aura only backed up the notion that she still was not totally past what happened. Yet, it was obvious to all and even to Inuyasha that there was a measure of tolerance in her towards them.

"Thank you," Inuyasha said to them. They were his alphas and though he was undeserving they were giving him another chance. This final chance he would not take for granted. He refused to mess up again. Looking at Kikyo he made a solemn vow to strive to become better. He'd be everything her protector and mate should be. Turning his gaze back to Sesshomaru and Kagome he vowed not to make them regret their choice to spare him. He'd become worthy of his blood and families name.

Seeing the resolve plain in Inuyasha's eyes Sesshomaru felt a little pride creep in on him. His younger brother was finally growing up. Sesshomaru nodded his approval. Sesshomaru steered his family out of the hut. Once outside they found Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Asami and Akeno huddled to together. It was obvious something grave was going on with the worry their scents and auras permeated.

"Rin, Shippo, why don't you guys go and play with the other village kids? Take Jaken, Kirara and Ah-Un with you," Kagome said to her children in a sweet motherly tone. She gave the imp a stern look as he herded her children away. Once they were out of sight she let Sesshomaru pull her close.

"Let us speak somewhere less open," Sesshomaru said as he and his mate walked over to a hut the villagers had given as a gift to his pack. Once inside he seated Kagome on a mound of pillows in the center of the room. Once he assured himself that his mate was comfortable, he turned to the others. He watched Akeno and Asami aid Kaede to her own set of pillows before Akeno set Asami down on set of pillows. Both women were to Kagome's right. Closer to the entrance of hut he watched as Miroku "aided" Sango to her own seat. In his mind he flinched as the resounding crack of skin slapping skin rang out. He nearly shook his head at their antics.

"He never learns does he," Asami's musical voice was filled with amusement. She watched as Kagome and Kaede shook their heads and Sango made an indignant sound. She giggled at this as she eyed Miroku's red cheek. She and Akeno were sharing the same thoughts. Akeno was reminded of his younger days the more he witnessed Miroku's actions. When Souta walked in they stood guard on each side of the hut's entrance.

"What news have you heard?" Sesshomaru was quick to address the reason they were gathered there in the first place. He nearly smirked at how everyone's attention snapped to him. His pack had grown exponentially over night and he didn't know some of these faces. Yet, his pack continued to function as it should. It was Miroku that spoke.

"Refugees have come from all over with reports of villages being decimated. Hordes of insect youkai have been attacking villages and mixed traveling groups," he spoke solemnly.

"What do you mean by mixed Miroku?" Kagome was growing concerned. Something told her she knew where this was going. _But it doesn't make sense. _

"Youkai and hanyou traveling together; hanyou and humans, monks and priestesses, you know the sort of thing we're known for," he said as he leveled a purple-eyed look on his alphas. Everyone more or less had an idea of what was going on. This was Naraku's doing.

"But I thought he knew exactly who all of you were and could track you from afar," Akeno said.

"Yes, he's used Kanna to track us before, but apparently he isn't anymore. Maybe something happened and he's losing power," Kagome said. "Still, all these lives ruined…" Kagome's caring nature shone through her deeply concerned expression. He could see Sesshoumaru's concern as well when he looked toward his mate. Sesshoumaru was thinking on what to do about this situation knowing Kagome would want something done to save these people. It would seem Asami and Akeno were already two steps ahead of him.

"We'll go out and see if we can intercept theset attacks. It'll be good for Souta to see more of these lands anyway," Akeno suggested. He knew how they'd raised Kagome to be, but now wasn't the time for her to go running off, not when she still had a mating to complete.

"Agreed," Sesshoumaru said, thankful for the solution. He moved to wrapp his arms around Kagome, but was stopped by the hesitant voice of the slayer.

"Ano, Sesshoumaru-sama, there's more," Sango said. Sesshoumaru and Kagome didn't miss the way everyone in the hut stiffened up. "The wolf prince, Koga, has gone on a rampage through the unclaimed lands and he's headed here. He's made a challenge and swears to slay you and take Kagome as his mate." Everyone in the hut felt the immediate spike in his youki. Having expected nothing less from the newly mated taiyoukai they'd already been braced to feel the flare of oppressive youki. What they hadn't been prepared for was the Earth shaking beneath them nor were they prepared to feel the added pressure of Kagome's aura flaring in irritation. They all nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard the monstrous crack of thunder that responded to her flare.

"Uhh, Mom, Dad why is the Earth shaking?" Souta wasn't nearly as alarmed as Sango, Miroku, and Kaede but he was getting pretty close to it. He looked to his startled parents.

"Youkai matings allow for power to be shared between beings within the same power bracket," Akeno shouted over the thunder.

"Kagome, do something!" Asami shouted when she snapped out of her shock. Instantly, Kagome stood before Sesshoumaru, flaring her aura to match his and baring her neck. Fear struck the hearts of all the observers, accept Asami and Akeno, when Sesshoumaru released a blood curdling roar. Like a flash of lightning, he bit into Kagome's neck.

There were shouts of Kagome as everyone the humans in the hut became too concerned with their friends well being and too unsure of what to do, to realize the earth had stopped shaking. Eventually, all they felt was the comforting warmth of Kagome's aura. When Sesshoumaru finally pulled away from her neck, the lower half of his face was covered in blood. His feral red eyes, were still focused solely on Kagome's face.

"Mine," Sesshomaru snarled into her face.

"Yours," Kagome sighed as she rubbed her hands up and down his back. He nodded and when he blinked again his eyes were gold.

"The wolf shall be dealt with accordingly," he drawled out, his face a blank mask, but his eyes burning. Nobody missed the few subtle thrusts his hips made against Kagome nor the way she shivered in his grid lock hold.

He didn't even bother dismissing them as he ushered Kagome out of the hut deep into the forest. She'd given him the best idea of how to introduce the idea of their public mating. He'd kill two birds with one stone. He'd crush the wolf and warm her up to the idea without a problem. Being sure to make contact with her mating mark he kept her distracted with his caresses. Last night he submitted but now it was her turn to submit. He'd have her wild with need and begging to be dominated.

Once he was sure that they were far enough from the village and could sense Koga, Sesshomaru settled down in a clearing. He'd kept his touches light and teasing throughout his flight avoiding her breasts and crotch. Kagome writhed against him trying to get him to get more contact. "Sesshomaru," she whimpered. In an instant they were nude as the day they were born. Kagome found her back pressed against a tree. Sesshomaru roughly massaged her breasts and plundered her mouth. She whimpered and even attempt to grind her hips against his but stilled when his ministrations ended. She ached badly but he would not touch her in the one place she needed to be touched the most.

"Submit," he growled against her mating mark and pressed his hips against hers. He wasn't surprised that even in her current state of need Kagome would not submit. He smirked as he nibbled on his matng mark at the same time that one of his hands began rubbing circles on her clit and the other tweaked a nipple. When she was close to coming he stopped. Ignoring her anguished cry and her blunt nails clawing at his back, Sesshomaru waited for her to cool down a notch before starting again. And so it went until Kagome was literally in tears.

"Please, please, please," she begged. Oh how she ached.

"Submit," Sesshomaru growled his red eyes drinking in the form of his bitch. Yes, he would thoroughly fuck her right in front of Koga sating his needs and hers.

"Yes, I'll do anything, Just please let me come," Kagome begged shamelessly.

"Touch yourself miko. Show me your dedication. Touch yourself for my viewing pleasure," he rumbled. "But here is the catch. You will not grant yourself release only I will. And you will let the ookami watch you and I and learn that you will _never_ be his. Agree or I will be sure to drag out your torture for the whole day, mate." Kagome whimpered nodding in agreement. She'd prefer to be her own torturer for a little bit as opposed to spending the whole day being tortured. As Sesshomaru dominated her lips he placed her hands on her breasts and that was all Kagome needed before she was massaging her breasts.

Once his mate was upon the forest floor Sesshomaru backed away into the cover of the bushes. Koga was quickly approaching but he could not tear his eyes away from the sight before him. His mate made quite the wood nymph and he felt his own need rise in response to the sight of her. Her skin flushed and sweaty, her head tossing side to side, her moans and whimpers singing to his ears as her hands roamed her body tested his resolve. Taking a deep breath he cast up a barrier around the area and hid his aura and scent.

When Koga arrived, he found Kagome literally begging to be taken. Her pleas were in time with the three fingers she was thrusting in and out of her clenching core. She was on the brink of release but he could tell that something held her back. He stripped fully intending to help her achieve release and claim her in the process. He snarled when his advance forward was blocked. The barrier scent a thrill of power through him that made his erection lurch. Just as he took another step forward a certain male scent reached his nose and he was forced to watch as Sesshomaru appeared from somewhere within the trees.

"You've done well, mate." Koga snarled as Sesshomaru flipped her over and thrust into her. Koga was forced to listen to his chosen female scream out another's name as her climax over took her. "Open your eyes mate, it would seem our guest has arrived." There was a smug tone to the taiyoukai's voice. Kagome's lust filled brown eyes to in the attractive form of the voyeur even as she was ruthlessly pounded into.

"Ah," she shrieked as Sesshomaru hit a particularly sensitive spot within her. She came again with his name on her lips. Still she could not close her eyes and realized that though he was displeased Koga could not seem to tear his eyes away. Her eyes went down to the still prominent erection he sported and became hotter still at the thought of what they were doing to him. She arched her back and felt Sesshomaru get deeper within her.

"Ungh, Kagome," Sesshomaru groaned. The feel of her walls wrapped around him made it almost impossible for him to breathe. He felt as if he were suffocating and only being buried within her would keep him alive. Her complete submission was something that filled him with primal satisfaction and having his adversary watch them only added to it. He hauled Kagome up and spread her thighs over his knees never breaking stride. When she came again he slowed his movements. He had something he wished to accomplish before he met his end.

Hearing her whimper he licked the column of her neck up to her ear. "Look Kagome, the wolf bares witness to our joining." Kagome's eyes focused on Koga, but not at his face, the wolf soon realized. Looking down to see what had captured her focus the beast snarled at his body's reaction to the sight before him. He could not be turned on by the sight of his revival doing his woman. But he was; his straining erection was testament to that fact. Try as he did he could not tear his eyes from the sight of Kagome's legs spread wide. His eyes followed the movement of Sesshomaru's rod as it pounded into her clenching heat only to come out slick with the proof of her pleasure. Koga didn't notice when he'd begun stroking his length in time to Sesshomaru's thrusts.

"Koi, my Kagome, my minx, see how he strokes himself," Sesshomaru whispered into Kagome's ear. "He wishes it were he dominating your body like this." Koga heard her breath catch but couldn't bring himself to stop. It was true he did wish it was Kagome. He was imagining how it would feel to have her wet heat wrapped around him as he thrust into her with wild abandon. The vision made him groan as he stroked himself still keeping time with Sesshomaru.

Kagome was amazed at the level her arousal was reaching. Being dominated by this powerful male was one thing but it was a whole other thing to watch someone watch them. Her core was weeping and she couldn't stop moaning and whimpering. She was glad when Sesshomaru started speeding up again until he was hammering into her. She barely started when she felt his fingers enter her rear. She could breathe through the pleasure. She felt like she was suffocating from being so full.

"Call my name mate. Call out the name of your mate and master, Kagome. Let the wolf hear and know without a doubt who you belong to," Sesshomaru whispered against her neck before he pulled both cock and fingers from her body and drove forward as deeply as he could. Kagome came screaming his name. She saw fireworks behind her eyes as her body seized up. The pleasure was so immense it almost felt painful and still she ground her over sensitized body down against Sesshomaru. She felt him grind up into her and come with a snarl.

Sesshomaru was struggling to breathe through his climax as his seed shot into Kagome's womb. He groaned when it ended still grinding against her unable to control his body after such a release. He decided he'd feel her come over him once more before dealing with the wolf. He pushed Kagome forward so that her ass was elevated and her upper body rested against her forearms. He continued to thrust his fingers into her ass, eyes rolling back at how tight she was. _Soon…_ Oh yes he'd feel her ass clenching around his cock and he rode her hard that was certain. When she came again and blacked out, he came with her their low groans joined by Koga's own groan as his seed spilled onto his fur.

It took anew moments for Sesshomaru to calm down, but he soon slid from Kagome's still clenching heat. He smirked as he watched her unconscious body tremble with aftershocks. Kissing her forehead, he covered her in his haori before pulling on his hakamas. He strode to the whimpering wolf with a cold look in his eyes. Koga barely noticed the approaching taiyoukai as he whimpered in loss. He couldn't claim Kagome now. Not after debasing himself by taking pleasure in the sight of her with another. Not after hearing her confirmation of Sesshomaru's claim.

"Go now wolf lest you face further shame," Sesshomaru's drawl was cold as ice as if he hadn't just brutally taken the female Koga wanted. As if he hadn't put on the most heated, the most passionate, the most dominate exhibition Koga had ever seen. He watched the wolf crawl away with a sick satisfaction before turning back to Kagome. He hadn't expected her to have responded so well to the exhibition. Not that he was complaining it would make their official mating ceremony much easier on them. Picking her up, he decided to take her to a nearby hot spring for some quality time.

Once there, he set their belongings aside and removed his hakamas before slipping into the water with her held securely to his chest. It was as he washed her back that Kagome began to stir. "Sesshomaru," she moaned pressing closer to him.

"Hn. It would seem that you rather enjoy exhibitionism mate," Sesshomaru's voice had a rumbling quality to it. Her sluggish response filled him with pride. He was the male that turned this powerful female to mush and he would be the only one to do it time and time again.

"Yes," Kagome moaned out.

"There will be more of that to come mate. My entire court shall bear witness to your claiming as we complete our bond," Sesshomaru's voice grew husky at the mere thought of it. Moving his hands along her skin under the water he maneuvered a finger towards her anus. "You rather enjoyed the feel of my fingers here, did you not," he questioned with a nip to the shoulder that he had yet to mark.

"Yes," Kagome whimpered as she felt the finger press forward. She was exhausted and still her body responded. She'd adored being dominated. She'd loved being watched . And she now had a craving for more. She even wanted to feel her dark sanctum stretched again. As Sesshomaru watched his mate ride his finger he knew it'd be a while before they left the spring.

**(^_^)**

"Katsuro!" Kagome's mother squealed as she wrapped her arms around her conscious mate. She looked into his brown eyes so like their daughters and was filled with joy. She watched the strong miko warrior stand a little shaky at first but when their eyes locked she could see his strength returning.

"Soon my love we will be free," were his whispered words as he pushed back the hood of her cloak.

**(^_^)**

Kagura watched the jewel wearily. She'd seen what it'd done to Naraku and was rather hesitant to touch it herself once again. Looking toward Kanna though, aided her in steeling her resolve. Something major was happening and her chance for freedom was at hand. Snatching the jewel up she felt as it's ever shifting aura travelled up her arms, but she still held on. She quickly got on her feather and flew as fast and far as she could even as the jewel worked at the spider shaped scar on her back.

_I won't give up no matter what until we're free!_

**AN: La-di-da di-da woot woot another upload hooray! I might tweak this chapter a little but tell me what you think of it first. Get it? Got it? GOOD! :D I hope no nonsense occurs again. (i'm getting a new laptop and hopefully it shall not fail me!)**_  
_


	14. Shattered Jewel

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this out. :/ But on the Brightside my new net book has been extremely nice to me. **

It had been two days since Inuyasha and Kikyo had finally healed completely. _Well almost completely._ Kagome thought as she once again watched Inuyasha and Kikyo. He was helping her walk while the group had lunch. He stood close by as Kikyo walked on shaky limbs. She'd insisted on doing it herself and Inuyasha showed great restraint when he curbed his normally brash attitude and gave in to her wishes. His behavior had improved drastically in such short time that Kagome couldn't help but be surprised.

The Higurashi's were reporting in on the nearby villages and Kagome had insisted that they stick around for a bit.

She shuddered as her silent taiyoukai nibbled on the shoulder he had yet to mark. It was almost like an obsession with him. "Kagome," he whispered in her ear. Kagome turned around and uncrossed her arms to wrap them around him. When he kissed her then, there was no lust in it, but there was passion all the same. "I love you," he said in a low tone that no other would hear.

Kami, she loved these moments. It revealed so much to her. His stoic taiyoukai demeanor remained and he was only so open. It showed that he didn't just lust after her and he had a heart somewhere in him. He was hers all hers. Feeling his hands press into her stomach she was reminded of another one of his obsessions. He just couldn't wait to feel the aura of their pup growing in her. She wouldn't be showing for quite a while, but that didn't stop Sesshoumaru from running his clawed hands over her stomach eagerly. He found it odd that while her scent told him she was pupped there wasn't the barest hint of an aura coming from her womb. He didn't let it phase him though since he was dealing with a whole other species of creature entirely.

Looking over at Shippo and Rin she found that her adopted children were meditating with Miroku as Sango cleaned up. Suddenly, Rin's eyes snapped open and everyone in camp stiffened up. The inu brother's immediately began to snarl. Kagome stretched out her senses and found the source of everyone's agitation. _Kagura and Kanna. But she has the sacred jewel with her. _

"Stand down," Kagome said. As the jewel drew closer she could sense something was going on with it. "Inuyasha, give me my jewel shards." She held her hand out even as pain shot through her. Sesshoumaru could feel the distress of his mate and his eyes focused on her womb. With one arm he supported her before she collapsed and with the other he drew his sword. Sesshoumaru felt pain radiate from his mating marks and gritted his teeth against it.

"What business have you here Kagura?" Sesshoumaru's baritone was as stoic as ever as he observed the battered witch land. He was surprised when he saw the body of the young void child.

"I seek what I always seek… Freedom," she said in a low tone. "La… Kagome, I bring you the sacred jewel. Just please we ask for protection and freedom. Save us." The desperation in her voice stunned the group. They watched as she handed Kagome the jewel. With baited breath they watched Kagome fit the pieces of the jewel together. Searing pain shot through Kagome from her womb and she and Sesshoumaru collapsed much to the horror of those around them.

**(^_^)**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood in the meadow once again but now they witnessed something odd. The sun was setting in this place. It no longer shined high in the sky as if day were perpetual in this place. That wasn't the only odd thing though. The strangest part was that it was setting in the east. In some ways it made Kagome think time was going backwards in this realm.

"Kagome," she started at the sound of a male voice. She'd never known anyone but her mother to be in this place. Still, she knew that voice without a doubt.

"Father?" Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned to see two cloaked figures rather than the usual one.

"Yes, sweet darling. You brought your father back to us. Now I believe it's finally time you knew who exactly your parents are," her mother's melodious voice was joyful. Kagome watched with baited breath as the cloaks dropped to the ground.

She looked into brown eyes so like her own. They stared back at her with pride and joy shining in them. He was a tall man, though not as tall as Sesshoumaru she knew he could easily tower over her. He was tan and his short unkempt hair was brown. The damn broke and Kagome exploded across the clearing in the blink of an eye. Sesshoumaru watched as his mate tackled the male to the ground and smiled at her joy.

"Oh my gosh! DADDY!" Kagome exploded with tears. She'd grown-up fatherless and she just couldn't hold back her joy at finding him.

"Kagome, he's yet to fully recover and I'm sure you'd rather not add to his injuries," her mother said. Kagome's attention immediately snapped to her and Kagome fell back with a gasp.

"You," she gasped out in utter shock. "Midoriko! You're my mother!" She shrieked making the three in the clearing wince.

"I'd have thought it were obvious sweetie, but that's not the point. As you can see the jewel is having what you'd call a 'totally system meltdown' at the moment. We haven't much time to do this," Midoriko explained.

"Do what?" Kagome asked even as her body tensed in further pain.

"Save our grandchildren of course," Katsuro said with a gentle smile.

Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's hearts stopped. "What's wrong with my babies?"

"They're soulless," Sesshoumaru answered. Kagome whirled on him about to explode on him when she noticed that he seemed to be undergoing some sort of shock. "That's why I could not sense their auras, isn't it?" Their hearts clenched. Kagome had never heard Sesshoumaru sound so small and fragile as he did then. Inside they were in turmoil. Their pups, their very first pups, were soulless. Pain tore through them so strongly that they'd have hit the ground if Kagome's parents hadn't been there to catch them.

"Well not necessarily. They have souls to an extent," Midoriko said as she brushed Kagome's bangs from her face. "This place will implode soon so we have little time to explain exactly what's going on. We need to save them and be out of here before that happens. Sesshoumaru take her hand and focus on your bond." She watched in satisfaction as he did as he was told and she did the same with her mate. Sesshoumaru glowed with an evergreen light as Kagome glowed red. Midoriko and Katsuro glowed pink as they focused on expanding their reiki.

"Mama, how is this helping?" Kagome's voice was strained but she needed to know her babies would be alright.

"You already know that miko are practically the essence of earth, life, and balance. Youkai are also closely connected to the earth, but their connection is a looser one. In fact the only place on this plane that they have a connection with the earth that is nearly as strong as that of the mikos is on their own lands," Midoriko answered.

Sweat beaded on her brow. It had been a long time before she'd had access to her powers and this was taxing. The pushing and pulling of energies around them and in Kagome's womb threatened to tear her to shreds. She began to wonder if she'd be able to pull through this successfully.

Katsuro watched his mate out of the corner of his eye. He wondered how long they'd been trapped in this place for their bond to be so weak and for her to forget his aide. It hurt him deep inside that things were like this. Still, it was a matter to be dealt with once they were completely free.

"The energy from the bonds aide in the conception of the miko children. Your problem is that since you were mated away from Sesshoumaru's lands there was a lack of energy on his part. With your energy being so high and his so low, rather than combining to stabilizing the child you're over powering what's there and creating somewhat of a black hole," Katsuro explained.

"We can't do anything for Sesshoumaru's end but we can bind yours in such a way that it will be restrained until Sesshoumaru's energy is on par." Midoriko spoke calmly but inside she was a wreck. They didn't have much time before the realm they were in collapsed and she would rather not be in it when that happened. She could feel her body threatening to give out on her, but she couldn't give up. _I'm the only one that can do this. _

Just as she thought that she felt the strangest notion that she was falling. _No not now, I was so close. _She never felt the impact of her body on the unstable ground. Instead she felt an arm around her waist. _What? _She looked up into the brown eyes of her mate. There was hurt in that look as it swirled with concern and love, but determination also shown through.

_I've got you. You're my mate and you are never in anything alone. Remember that, remember me… Remember us. _He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. _Rest now, my Midoriko, I will finish this. _Midoriko nodded numbly as she let Katsuro settle her down and watched him get work on Kagome.

_My mate, my love. _ And then sleep claimed her

**(^_^)**

The inu tachi barely had time to react before they were assaulted by four youkai. Asami and Akeno held Kagome and Sesshoumaru protectively as the others took on defensive stances around them. Inuyasha cautiously placed Kikyo on Souta's back, his eyes never leaving the youkai. Even Kagura and Kanna looked poise to attack.

"Renjiro-san! Nastu-chan! Shiro-kun and Kuro-kun!" The tense stare down was shattered by Rin's voice.

"Rin, sweetie… Do you know these youkai," Asami questioned in a motherly tone.

"Yes, Aunt Asami. They work for Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin answered with a smile as she squirmed past them and launched herself onto the twins legs. Looking up at their shocked faces she smiled. "Are you here to play with me?"

The youkai were taken aback they just watched their lord fall and Rin was acting as if nothing seriously wrong was going on.

"Rin, what is the meaning of this?" Renjiro's voice questioned. Looking over at the red headed male whose sharp predators gaze bore into her own she gave an answer that stunned everyone.

"Mama put the jewel back together and now it's gonna self-destruct. They're in the jewels realm now with grandma and grandpa." She paused. "Grandma just collapsed. We have to have good energy going to help them. Right, auntie and uncle?" They nodded.

"Well, Lady Rin, you are mighty intuitive," Miroku observed. Looking at him with a puzzled expression she tilted her head in much the same way Renjiro had a habit of doing.

"What does intuitive mean?"

"It means you are good with your spiritual senses, " Akeno answered. "It would seem that we are not enemies here. Asami is second in command after Princess Kagome." He turned to his mate paying no mind to the shock the new youkai experienced at hearing Kagome's title. "What would you have us do?"

"Stand down, for one." She watched as they all lowered their weapons and relaxed. "What are your names?" She watched as the female brown inuyoukai bowed in respect. "I asked for your name not for you to bow." The youkai showed various expressions of surprise.

"I am Natsu." In similar manner Renjiro and the twins introduced themselves. Asami arched her brow when she noticed Renjiro and Kagura's eyes lock as he rose up from his bow.

"Well Natsu can you hold Kagome for me? Shiro, Kuro, please hold Sesshoumaru for Akeno while we fix their bedding. Souta, Kirara, Ah-Un and watch the children and Kikyo. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha set up camp," Asami spoke with a level of a authority that gave the youkai pause. What sort of woman was this? "Everyone else helps where you can. Kagura and Kanna we'll get those wounds treated as soon as possible."

Akeno carefully handed Sesshoumaru over to Shiro and stuck close by as Kuro moved to support his feet. He could barely hide his amusement when they began to sniff the air around their lord. Shiro's eyes widened. Carefully he maneuvered Sesshoumaru into one of his arms as he moved his lord's haori aside. He gasped at the two crescent shaped scars on either side of his lord's neck.

"What is the meaning of this," he said. His grey eyes narrowed when they landed on Kagome in Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Natsu check her shoulders," Kuro said with narrowed eyes. The inuyoukai moved the haori aside to reveal Kagome's neck.

"Explain this," she said. She didn't take nearly as much insult to this as the males in her group had. She was a woman, as well after all. If the miko she held in her arms had what it took to subdue a male as arrogant and domineering as Sesshoumaru more power to her. She didn't doubt that Sesshoumaru would turn the tables back on the woman, so no worries there.

"Keh, what are ya lookin' at us for? We don't know any of the details and we don't wanna know anythin' about that pricks mating," Inuyasha shouted brashly.

"Inuyasha, behave" Kikyo's demure voice was disapproving and Natsu watched with interest as the pups ears flattened to his skull. Away from the group Renjiro sat with Kagura who held Kanna's head in her lap. She seemed tense and guarded and he wished for nothing more than for her to lean on him in much the same way Kanna leaned on her.

"How is it that you attained these injuries," Renjiro stated as he eyed her bruises and burns. She was a beautiful woman despite them and it made something within him clench at the abuse she must have gone through. Kagura's eyes narrowed and she paused in her stroking of Kanna's hair. Turning her glare to the male next to her she let her voice take on the sound of winter's fury.

"That is none of your business. You're far better off leaving me and my sister alone." Renjiro was captivated by her red eyed gaze. _Like rubies. _Beautiful as they were there was darkness in those eyes. It made him want to destroy whoever put that darkness there. When he didn't move Kagura sent a sharp gust of wind after him. Renjiro was jumped away and watched as the tree that he'd been leaning against was bent in half.

"Haha, Renjiro's striking out with the ladies already," Shiro laughed causing the others to laugh along with him.

"Yeah, and it hasn't even been an hour yet," Kuro said through his laughter. Suddenly the sound of a slap echoed throughout the camp.

"HENTAI!"

"But Sango I could not leave him to be ridiculed alone," Miroku said dazedly as stars danced around his head where it lay on the ground. This caused them to laugh even harder as Renjiro joined in. Kagura even smiled a little.

"Okay, lay them down here. I don't think they'd appreciate being separated for much longer," Asami said. They all gathered around and watched as the taiyoukai unconsciously pulled Kagome close and placed one hand on her belly the other on the shoulder he'd yet to mark.

**(^_^)**

Naraku was in absolute agony as he writhed on the dungeon floor. He'd come back down stairs to find his incarnations and the jewel missing. Immediately he thought they'd gone to join with the western lords ever growing tachi. The second he'd made the decision to end their miserable lives agonizing pain over took him sending him crashing to the ground screaming bloody mary. It felt like he was burning alive in acid and flames. The jars containing Kagura and Kanna's hearts were at the other end of the dungeon. He'd never be able to reach them.

**(^_^)**

The earth pulsated in time with a shock wave from the jewel and the miko in the group widened their eyes in fear. The youkai stiffened. Something felt wrong.

"Mom, dad," Souta sounded panicked.

"Aunt Asami," Rin shrieked as she wrapped herself around the woman. Asami locked eyes with Akeno.

"We know, kids. We know," Akeno said gravely.

"What is it what's going on?" Sango looked around as even Miroku stiffened up. She and Kikyo were the only plain humans amongst them and were completely lost.

"Has Kagome ever told you about a time bomb?" Sango nodded slowly not understanding why Souta would ask such a thing. "What about an atomic bomb?" Again she nodded.

"Well the jewel is now a ticking atomic time bomb," he said his voice rising an octave as he fought to keep the panic down. It finally dawned on her what was happening.

"Oh kami," she said as the breath was knocked from her lungs.

"Well, what the fuck are you waiting for we gotta get outta here! Now!" Inuyasha shouted as he put Kikyo on his back. Even then he was being extremely careful.

"Inuyasha," Akeno said looking ashen. "You don't understand. You'd never be able to out run the blast. Besides what of the children? Would you leave them behind? And Sesshoumaru and Kagome? Even if we could fly fast enough we wouldn't be able to take everyone with us."

Tears began to run down Asami's cheeks. "Oh dear kami. Help us." Suddenly Sesshoumaru and Kagome began to glow and the wind picked up. Fear skated up all their spines, freezing the blood in their veins as another pulse went through the earth. They all gathered close shaking and waiting, knowing there was nothing they could do to stop this.

"Beloved Kagome, I hope to see you and my beloved sister again," Asami said as she cried. She was terrified. Sure she was a miko and death was a natural thing. But for miko it was another matter than it was for youkai or humans. Where would their souls go if they died and the earth was destroyed?

Renjiro watched as Kagura wrapped her arms around Kanna. "It would seem we were never meant to be free in life, sister. You were right I would find my freedom in a way other than what I'd hoped for." Instinct over took him and he wrapped his arms around them both. Miroku held a sobbing Sango. Akeno and Asami wrapped their arms around the children trying their very best to comfort them. Inuyasha held Kikyo close. Natsu and the twins shuddered amongst themselves and waited for the end.

Another pulse and this one tore screams from the throats of Kagome, Rin, and Asami. The screaming ended when Asami and Rin passed out from pain. On the next pulse Akeno grunted as Souta screamed. Akeno watched his son pass out just as Rin began to stir. "We can do something," her voice was a hoarse whisper.

"What Rin? What is it?" Natsu would have felt bad for questioning the girl the way she did had the situation not been so dire.

"I saw the realm and it's breaking apart. They're trapped inside and they're fighting. When the jewel shatters everything will be released out into the world. All the good and all the evil," Rin said. She paused as Asami began coming to.

"You need some way to channel everything that's released…" Kagura said in realization. Kanna came to and Rin eyes locked on hers.

"Your mirror," she said determination making her voice strong again. Kanna nodded and pulled from Kagura and Renjiro's arms.

"Kanna," Kagura's voice was barely a whisper.

"It's okay Kagura," Kanna's barely there voice floated through the chaos. "This is how it was meant to be. This was meant to happen." She paused and turned to her younger sister and did something she'd never done before. She smiled. It was only the barest lifting of her lips towards the corners of her mouth, but it was a smile none the less. "Soon, we'll be free."

Kagura stiffened, but nodded jerkily. "Yes, we'll be free. Thank you, big sister." Tears ran down her cheeks as she watched Kanna's mirror materialize.

"Give me the jewel," Rin said.

"No Rin," Natsu and Jaken shouted knowing Sesshoumaru would have their heads if they ever acquiesced that request.

"Otou-san, won't even get the chance to find out about this if we doesn't survive!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. Asami nodded shakily and Akeno took the jewel from Kagome's clenched hand before giving it to Rin. Everyone watched in horror as Rin clenched her fist around the jewel and punched through the mirror, shattering them both. The explosion was instantaneous. They all screamed in agony as searing pain tore through them before all went white and they met nothingness. From the core of the explosion to orbs of blue light were the last things that passed through the shattered mirror. They grew and grew until they took on the form of a man and a woman.

**(^_^)**

The first to come to was Kagome. She opened her mouth like a fish on land and gave a great heaving gasp. This jolted Sesshoumaru awake. Slowly everyone awoke. There was shocked silence as they took in their appearances and the changes they could see and feel. The silence was shattered by an overjoyed cry.

"Midoriko!" Asami shrieked as she launched herself into the arms of her waiting sister.

"Shhh, it's alright. Don't cry anymore," Midoriko whispered to her younger sister.

"You're alive and whole! Do you have any idea what it was like to be dumped in that time where we knew nothing with your daughter as our charge? Do you have any idea how I felt when I'd learned that your soul was trapped? What was I going to tell your daughter? What of her father? What of her people?"

"It's alright, Asami. You did a wonderful job raising Kagome. The fact that you can say all this to me now is proof enough," Midoriko responded.

"Rin!"

"Kanna!" Sesshoumaru and Kagura's worried voices interrupted the reunion. The arm Rin used on the jewel was bloody torn and even burnt in places. Kanna wasn't much better off. Instantly everyone was hovering around trying to aide the fallen girls.

"Someone boil water quickly!" Kagome ordered. "Sango my first aide kit." She placed two fingers to Kanna's throat.

"What are you doing?"

"Calm down Kagura I'm only checking her heart rate," Kagome said not turning her attention from the two little girls.

"You won't find one Naraku has them," Kagura replied sadly.

"You have not yet realized it wind witch?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Noticed what!" Kagura shouted her frustration getting the best of her. Renjiro took one of her hands then. She stared at him suspiciously as he moved it towards her chest. When her hand breast against her chest it took a moment for Kagura to realize that she could feel something moving in her normally still chest cavity.

"I have a heart," Kagura's breathless whisper was disbelieving. Renjiro smiled as he aide the quaking demoness to recline against a tree.

**AN: Okay so that's that. I do believe this is the longest chapter I've written for this story. :) Review please. (^_^)**


	15. New

**AN: Another one! Woot woot!**

Kagome had just finished bandaging Rin and carefully handed her to Sesshoumaru to place in a sleeping bag. "Give her some pain killers, Asami will help you find the childrens pain killers." She turned to Kanna just as the girl came around. She moaned in pain and instantly Kagura was by her side.

"Kanna, shh, it's alright," she soothed. Kagome arched her brow. She'd never realized how caring the demoness could be.

"Kagura, you're gonna have to move so I can take care of her," Kagome said. As Kagura moved to give Kagome the space she needed they heard a soft voice they'd never heard before.

"No," Kanna said. Slowly, gingerly she reached out with her less injured hand to grasp Kagura's. "I can feel now Kagura. I can feel and it's so strange. I'm scared Kagura. There's too much." Kanna's voice was now truly that of a little girl. It was laced with pain, fear and awe. Kagome watched as the once emotionless child began to cry. Kagura began to stroke her hair and shush the distraught girl. Sesshoumaru came and placed the girl in Kagome's lap before placing Kagome in his own lap. Soon a soft thrumming growl flowed through the clearing as he made to soothe his mate and Kanna.

Everyone calmed and was drawn to the quartet when Kagome's aura flowed out over them. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when he sensed the difference. Her aura despite being bound was stronger than ever and within it he could sense two others. They were miniscule but they were there. He waited for her to finish working on Kanna before he alerted her to the change. As the pain medication took effect on Kanna, she let go of Kagura's hand and snuggled deeper into Kagome's hold. He almost keeled over at the girls sleepy sigh of "mama."

Kagome wasn't too surprised at what the girl called her. She was willing to accept the role so long as Kagura and Sesshoumaru had no qualms with it. Looking up to see Kagura's eyes shining with adoration Kagome didn't think she'd have to ask. Still, in the spirit of fairness she had to be sure. "Would you mind if I took her as one of my own?"

"Please, do Lady Kagome. Kanna maybe my elder sister but she is still very much a child. I fear that I would never be able to be the mother she needs. And she truly does need one," Kagura spoke solemnly. "I only ask that I still be able to see her, she is the only family I have." Kagome nodded and smiled, hugging the wind witch, cautious of the precious child in her lap.

She looked over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru. He nodded with a smile twinkling in his eyes. "This Sesshoumaru is the proud father of three with two more on the way. I cannot imagine anyone demoness, human, hanyou, or miko that I would rather have as a mate and mother to my pups."

"Two! As in twins!" Kagome freaked. When he nodded, she collapsed against his shoulder in a faint. He heard laughter and turned to see his mate's parents approaching them.

"Good thing no one told her it might be more than two," Midoriko giggled. She lifted her new granddaughter off of Kagome. She brushed the bangs from her sweaty brow as she carefully held the girl close. She'd missed out on this opportunity with her own daughter, and now said daughter was a happily mated mother. Midoriko swore no matter what she'd never be torn away from her family again. Katsuro lifted his daughter from demon lord without asking. When Sesshoumaru growled Katsuro merely rolled his eyes.

"Pipe down pup. I am the girls father for goodness sake. You know the father you _didn't _pay respects to before mating and knocking up my daughter," Katsuro said as he shook his head and placed Kagome next to Rin on the bedding. Midoriko then placed Kanna on Rin's other side.

"We should not travel today," she said after being sure the girls were settled. "Too much has occurred in such a short time and it would be prudent to let ourselves relax before moving on. This pack has grown quite a pit so reorganization would also be needed she said." They all simply nodded. Shippo went to join his sister's and mother on the bedding and Sesshoumaru followed soon after.

"We'll need a barrier set up and soon," Midoriko stated.

"We weren't the only ones freed from the jewels grasp," Katsuro agreed. "All the youkai that had been trapped with us are free as well. Kanna did well in channeling all that evil away from us." Midoriko smiled at that.

"Yes, she even channeled new power into us," she said looking around at the confused faces. "You don't believe us? I see a test is in order. Now, where to start…" Her eyes landed on Kirara.

"Ahh, yes the fire neko." Sango tensed ready to protect Kirara if need be. "Shiro… Kuro… Restrain the slayer." The twins jumped but did as they were told. They were surprised to find that it was a bit harder than they'd assumed it would be. Even for a demon slayer Sango was turning out to be stronger than any mere human could dream of being.

"Mistress Sango, you are stronger now." Everyone froze and turned to the voice.

"Ummm, mom, I thought you said fire cats couldn't talk," Souta said as he stared with his eyes wide.

"Umm they can't… Well, in my time they didn't," Asami said equally surprised. They watched Midoriko kneel before the demon cat. She took the cats front paws and held them up so that she stood on her hind legs. Sango nearly fainted as the cat began to take on a humanoid form. When the transformation was done there stood a 3 foot tall girl with Kirara's markings and tail where Kirara once stood. Kirara's ears twitched this way and that as she turned to look at Sango.

"Kirara?"

"Mistress Sango," the cat girl stumbled on unsure feet toward her mistress. The twins let go so Sango could pick her up. Midoriko turned away from the pair to eye Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"You two come here now," she ordered. She watched as Inuyasha moved to pick Kikyo up. "No, she will come here of her own power." She ignored the hanyou's scowl and stealed herself against Kikyo's worried look. The woman slowly stood and began to move forward.

Kikyo had believed the woman was after her own revenge for the pain she'd put her daughter through but soon found that wasn't the case. With each step Kikyo took she gained confidence and in no time she'd crossed the camp and stood before Midoriko with a smile on her face. She was startled when Midoriko flicked her nose.

"That was for all the trouble you've caused," Midoriko said sternly despite the smile softening her features. "Inuyasha come here." Midoriko took Kikyo's hand and then Inuyasha's once he reached them. Linking their hands together she let them go. "So long as you remain as balanced as you are now, you will not have to worry about dying long before your mate. You've also been blessed with the strength that blessed Sango." Seeing a hopeful light fill the woman's eyes Katsuro stepped forward.

"You still have no spiritual powers to speak of," Katsuro spoke the words that would banish that light. "But you would be surprised what other blessings you have." Kikyo nodded numbly.

"Inuyasha, come here," Katsuro said. "Never again will you be afflicted with the threat of being taken over by your demon blood nor will you have to fear the night of the new moon," Katsuro said.

"Thanks," the hanyou mumbled as he and Kikyo held each other counting their blessings. With short nods Katsuro and Midoriko turned to Kagura and Renjiro. Eyes softening a bit Midoriko called to them for their attention.

"Kagura, come take a walk with me," Midoriko held her hand out for her to take. Renjiro moved out of her way so that she could stand and take the woman's hand. He watched dazedly as they walked away. A strong hand on his shoulder made him turn away.

"Let's leave the ladies to it. Goodness, knows Midoriko hasn't had any 'girl talk'," Katsuro rolled his eyes, "in years. We're going hunting. Monk, care to join us?"

"I would be honored," Miroku said. With that they left in the direction opposite of where Midoriko led Kagura.

**(^_^)**

Kagura and Midoriko sat in companionable silence a ways away from camp. Midoriko was content to listen to the birds chirping and feel the life in the world around her. It felt so good to be experiencing life and balance again. Kagura sat beside her with her eyes closed as she focused on her heart beat. It was such an odd feeling. The pressure in her once numb chest wasn't painful but it still felt strange to her. She found that she liked this strange feeling. Finally, Midoriko broke the silence.

"We're both free now," she stated simply. Kagura nodded.

"Freedom… It is the only thing I ever really wanted and now I have it. It feels… odd. I was truly worried for Kanna's well fare. I'd always dreamt that when I was free I would care for no one but myself. I'd be free to focus on myself."

"Would you ever give up your new found freedom?" Midoriko asked already knowing the answer.

"Never."

"Even if it means you cannot have my daughters mate?"

"Of course milady," Kagura sighed a bit sadly.

"Hmmm, very well then. In that case I should make you aware that just as your freedom was a bit of a surprise so will be the blessings of the jewel." Kagura's eyes widened but before she could question the woman, Midoriko was already walking away.

**(^_^)**

Darkness coiled in the dungeons of a dark crumbling castle. A pained groan filled the air as the body laying on the ground finally woke. The darkness coalesced as a body was formed. Slowly the being on the ground lifted his new hand to his face. Turning it this way and that the being examined it as he sat up.

Naraku no longer bore the image of the human prince whose body he'd stolen. Now he was something different entirely. Rising slowly he moved to examine himself in the mirror. His skin was now the black of raven feathers and his eyes twin swirling masses of colors in his face. He opened his mouth to examine his teeth and found razors instead. Lifting his now clawed hand he ran his fingers over the pointed ear into his white hair.

He could feel a strength he'd never known before inside him. It seemed to stem from amplified forms of his darkest emotions. Hatred, violence, and greed all seemed to tighten his new heart. It felt as if his heart was being crushed within his chest. But he relished the feeling. Looking down Naraku smirked. _Hn, it would seem I've overlooked my amplified lust. _

He didn't know how all this happened, but he'd take advantage of it. So focused was he on his changes and plans that he never noticed the presence even darker than his hovering in the background.

**(^_^)**

When Kagome awoke she found that she was laying down with her family. The children slept in between her and Sesshoumaru. She watched as he opened his eyes to lock gazes with her.

"Have you slept well, my princess?" His face was blank save for the tiniest of upturns in the corner of his mouth and the shine in his twin sun eyes.

"I don't remember deciding to take a nap, but yes I slept well my prince." Kagome sat up and peered at the children as they began to stir. The first one to open their eyes was Kanna. Kagome gasped at their color. "Your eyes!" Kanna was startled and jumped, whimpering in pain when the sudden movement pulled at her wounds. Kagome sat up pulling the girl into her lap.

"Shh, it's okay sweety I didn't mean to startle you," Kagome cooed as she stroked the girls silver hair. No longer was it a dull and lifeless white, now it had the same shine as Sesshoumaru's hair. There was color in her cheeks, but the most noticeable change had been in her eyes.

"Let me see," Sesshoumaru said. He held his arms out prepared to take Kanna from his mate. Once the girl was settled Sesshoumaru brushed her bangs away and his eyes widened momentarily.

"Purple eyes?" He looked up at his mother-in-law as she returned with Kagura following behind.

"Just like mine," Midoriko smiled. She and Kagura kneeled before the taiyoukai and his daughter.

"How are you feeling, Kanna?" They watched her blink confused eyes up at them.

"I don't know," she answered.

"Explain for us," Sesshoumaru murmured.

"My arms and the front of my body," she paused as she searched for the words, "burn and sting. My head feels like it's pulsing… Kind of like my chest, but in a bad way."

"Okay hold on just one second," Kagome went to her bag and pulled out a small medicine bottle. Kanna blinked and watched her mother approach her with a spoonful of the strange orange liquid. "Open your mouth. You have a headache and this'll help make it go away. Okay, sweetie?" Kana nodded slowly before complying. Her face pinched as she swallowed the liquid. The taste wasn't _bad_ but it wasn't very pleasant either. Suddenly, her stomach grumbled and her cheeks flushed pink as laughter sounded around her waking her brother and sister.

"Okay, well Katsuro just went hunting with Renjiro and Miroku so we'll be eating soon," Midoriko said as her laughter subsided. Even Sesshoumaru was smiling down at her and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. As he shifted to lay her down, she quickly turned to wrap her arms around his neck.

"No, not yet." Sesshoumaru arched his brow as he once again settled her in his arms. Kanna burrowed deeper into his hold before relaxing once again. Her mother and siblings moved up beside them as she took a breath. She grasped her mothers hand and placed it over the left side of her chest. "I feel strange here. It makes me want to smile. It makes my chest tight, but it's good. I want to wrap my arms around mama and papa and Rin and Shippo." A chorus of 'Awwws' were heard before the family converged into a group hug. Rin giggled at Kanna's widened eyes.

"You're feeling love and happiness, Kanna," Rin giggled. "Mama and papa always make us feel like that. It's what they do."

"Yeah," Shippo cheered with a fanged smile. Kagome looked at him and noticed something completely different about her son.

"Shippo, when did you get so much bigger? What happened to your hind legs?" Everyone looked at him with varying expressions of surprise.

**(^_^)**

The tachi had taken to flying to reach the western palace sooner. Sesshoumaru sent Natsu and the twins ahead to make sure that things were prepared. The sooner this was done with the better. He wasn't too surprised when Natsu confessed to already giving the order for the palace to be prepared for the ceremony. When he had asked how she could possibly expect it to be done on such short notice, she revealed that she'd set the task on the day he'd called them all into his study.

He was torn between gratitude and anger, only settling on anger when she'd told him of the invitations. He snarled at her when she went as far as to remind him that he would have had to invite them anyway. He didn't have the patience to deal with his mother and various the lords that had had the nerve to attempt to trap him into alliances with them by offering their daughters and sisters to be his mate. She'd saved him from having to write civil invitations when he felt anything but.

"Remember the whole point of this is to put them in their places, Sesshoumaru. Believe me after a ceremony like the one yours promises to be not even the kami could challenge your union. I've even arranged for Rikuto have little to no time to attempt anything before the ceremony," Natsu replied calmly. That last line got everyone moving reminding them that they didn't have time to waste.

As they flew through the sky now Sesshoumaru could not keep his hands to himself and he certainly didn't try to. He wanted… NO… N eeded for her to be tortured with the need to be filled by him. Before her mind was completely lost to passion, however, Kagome remembered that she had to clarify something's with Sesshoumaru.

"Why exactly do we have to mate in front of your court and guests?" She moaned as he nibbled on her unmarked shoulder and brushed his fingers against her mark.

"It is customary for a lord to present his mate to others, is it not so even amongst humans?" His breath ghosted over her skin and pressed closer to her as she nodded, her voice momentarily lost. "Youkai run on instinct," he paused to lick the column of her neck. "To have so many ogling what is claimed leaves our instincts in an uproar to show our dominance and to stake our claim so that none will forget it."

"Years ago, it had been common for youkai to slaughter those that attended the balls where our mates would be presented. The urge to kill and maim, so that dominance and claims would be known cannot be ignored, miko. Then there had been a lord that took the energy of such instincts and turned it on his mate. It became common practice for a mating ceremony to be performed in front of court and guests." He smirked when she moaned as he raked his claws down her side.

"Would you like that my miko? To have others watch as I take what is mine; what they can never have; knowing that they wish it were themselves? Would you like to feel the fire that burns as our auras clash and I dominate you? Know this miko I will not be gentle and I will make sure they have quite the show." His chuckle was dark and lusty as she shivered in his arms. His eyes flashed red, one hand gripped her hip harshly as the other gripped her breast through the fabric of her shirt rather harshly. _**Mine.**_

**AN: ****hmmmmmmm, so I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter. Read and Review**


	16. Mine

Lady Aya took in the sight of the family before her. There sitting in seiza was the shikon miko. Sitting behind her were her parents. She was still in shock and it was unlikely that the shock would ever wear off. Her son was mating a wretched human. _Like his father. _Then to make matters worse it was a damn priestess. She could hardly keep the sneer off her face when Natsu had made her aware of such things. When the miko and her parents entered her sitting room, Lady Aya froze in shock. Everyone in youkai society knew of the legendary miko Midoriko. They knew of her passing and yet here she was sitting before her. _Something is not right here…_

"Tell me, Lady Midoriko if this girl is your daughter, how is it you retain you power? You human priestesses all lose your spiritual abilities when they are deflowered and yet you two retain them," Lady Aya said with narrowed golden eyes. She tried not to scowl when Midoriko chuckled.

"Well, I suppose since our families are to join, it is only fair to let you in on this well-guarded secret," Midoriko replied lightly. She tried not to laugh outright at the small growl she got in response. "Truly, Lady Aya, you must have at least acknowledged if only instinctively that something _else_ is going on."

"You are correct on that note. There is something not right going on here."

"With all due respect my lady, something perfectly right is going on here," the male said. The air around him positively crackled with an energy Aya had never come across before.

"Hn, explain." Kagome for her part was too busy trying to keep her mind focused and her body under control. It would be so embarrassing if her mother-in-law scented and commented on her situation. It did not matter that she was not human. The human inhibitions were ingrained in her. Still, when she heard Lady Aya say those two little words Kagome could not help but be drawn back to the conversation at hand. _So, _that's _where he gets it from... Great._

"It is simple. We are not human," Kagome muttered drawing everyone's attention to herself.

"Think on it. Have you ever hear of another _human_ _priestess_ that was nearly as powerful as me? Have you ever met any mortal youkai or human that had not at some point in time been corrupted by power?"

"Have you ever heard of a human that could take back their soul once it was sucked from them or even live on with only a portion of what they'd been born with?" Katsuro said, his voice strong. Lady Aya sat contemplating their points before Kagome spoke up.

"And what human could traverse time? Who else is immune to time?" Kagome took a deep breath as Aya focused her attention on her. "Would Sesshomaru ever have mated a _human priestess?_"

"Then what pray tell are you?"

"We're miko, the incarnations of Earth," Midoriko said with a smile. "Your clan should know of our kind, descendant of Toya." Lady Aya's shock was tangible as her eyes widened and she took in the beings before her. _Impossible._

"But your kind aren't real. You're a myth," she sputtered in an unlady like manner. She nearly jumped when Kagome started laughing.

"Haha, that's funny, because where I was raised youkai are creatures of myth," Kagome giggled.

"Impossible."

"Would you like proof?" Kagome stood without waiting for a response. It was with the flick of a wrist that a bolt of lightning appeared in Kagome's hand. Lady Aya stared at it soaking in the power she could feel radiating from it.

"How did you do that?"

"Well, your pup had been assisting my mate in training Kagome. Miko are more similar to youkai than to human priestesses and so he tried to train her as if he were training a youkai, so…" Katsuro trailed off in his explanation when he saw understanding dawn in her eyes.

_She will ensure that our line will be the strongest. Her pups would be like no other. _The girl was not mortal and was powerful. She was royalty on top of such facts. _And he's already mated and pupped he for kamis sake. _Lady Aya did the only thing she could in that moment.

"You, Princess Kagome, have my blessings. May our families join and be as one. Be well daughter," she said the words with warmth. "And make sure you give me LOTS of grandpups!" Lady Aya and Kagome's parents burst into laughter at her furious blush.

**(^_^)**

_Look at her…_

_That nasty little whore…_

_She must have cursed him…_

_It must be a spell…_

_The child may not even be his…_

Kagome held her head high as she walked, well dragged herself, down the long hall. The formal kimono Lady Aya picked out for her was heavy with so many layers of silk, but she was managing it. Her hair had been arranged in curls around her face. She had turned down the traditional make-up the maids had attempted to drown her face in. She simply settled for lip gloss and a shimmering black eye liner. She had been too hot and bothered to tolerate much more.

The youkai women watched her with envy. She was the western taiyoukai's chosen female and blessed by the Lady Aya herself. From the scent of her they had already completed half the traditional mating rites. She even bore his heir.

_How could he stand to have a hanyou…_

Kagome's eyes flashed at that. _They don't know I'm not human._ If she were she would not be able to hear their whispered barbs. She also wouldn't be able to hold them back from attacking her with her powers without their realizing she was even doing it. She wondered if the whispered barbs would be happening if she were a youkai. She rolled her eyes when she finally got to the large double doors. There were female guards there and like the others they were envious, one more so than the other. _Hmm, he probably slept with this one. _She arched a brow as the woman actually had the nerve to call her a whore to her face. _This one could be a bit harder to control. _

At the blank expression on the miko's face, an expression that was the exact copy of the one her lord wore always, the youkai saw red. She lunged, claws extended, for Kagome's throat. Kagome merely took a step back out of her reach. The demoness stumbled and her face came level with Kagome's abdomen. _Wretched abominations. _She snarled and opened her mouth wide to reveal vicious fangs ready to devour the pups straight from this woman's body. Even though she was merely centimeters from her goal she never even grazed it. She found herself thrown down the hall. Eyes red she straightened herself and landed on her feet with a snarl.

"I believe your _Lord_ Sesshomaru put you here to open the doors, not attack me," Kagome said coolly. Internally, she rolled her eyes and chuckled. _Kikyo with telekinesis… What on Earth has that silly jewel done? _Aloud she said, "Kikyo that was inappropriate of you." She ignored the bewildered looks of the demonesses as she spoke to the air.

"But she was attacking the babies," a voice said from nowhere.

"I am aware of that. I can defend myself you know," Kagome said with a smile.

"Hai, Kagome-san," the voice replied.

Kagome once again faced the doors. She loosened her control on her powers and felt them swell to fill the long hall. Kagome's knees nearly buckled as she allowed the full force of the heat her mate had built up in her to hit. Snarls wrung out from the youkai has temperature rose to sweltering levels. They could not even move an inch to remove the miko that was making herself out to be a threat. Kagome's eyes were swirling already the first layer of the kimono vaporized from the strength of her powers.

"Open the doors." The remaining guard did as she was told. Kagome's eyes locked onto Sesshomaru's the second the doors were open. She took on a defiant expression as her powers swelled higher. The pressure was not only on the youkai though. She could feel it building on her and understood that only the male before her could do her any good. Her clothes were being burnt away layer by layer. The scent of her need grew stronger until it was nearly suffocating.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed. He was supposed to be the one undressing her. He scented the pheromones in the air and snarled. He had not expected this drive, this heat, the sudden loss of his mind. There was hardly a rational thought in his mind. He only wanted to make it understood to all including the bitch boldly making her way towards him that she was his.

The males in the room snarled. She scented of human and yet not. She was beautiful and extremely alluring. Even the most dedicated of the mated males had trouble keeping their eyes off of her. This onna was bold, not like the other demure onnas that had made this very same walk before. Everything about her called out to their instincts. She had the body to bare strong, beautiful pups. She had grace. She scented like a bitch in heat. She did not submit and that made them all want to dominate this powerful onna. She was female, she would submit to male.

They all allowed their youki to expand hoping to cow the woman. They soon discovered that none of them had the power to even think of challenging this female. Sesshomaru had had enough. His youki rose up like an explosion drowning out the youki of the other males in the room. The snarls and growls quieted until the room was silent save for the harsh breaths of its occupants. She stood before his throne in only two of the original twelve traditional layers of her kimono. Her glowing eyes swirled brown, purple, gold and red.

He was dimly aware that the demonesses had started to fill out the back of the room. Silence fell once again.

"This Sesshomaru has called this gathering in accordance with council laws. A worthy female has been found and she has been claimed. This Sesshomaru has chosen her as our mate and lady," his booming voice growled out. He watched as his general stepped forth from amongst the crowd of males.

"Woman, who are you?" As if struck by lightning Kagome kneeled and bowed until her forehead touched the ground.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, Miko of the Shikon no Tama, honored daughter and heir of Midoriko and Katsuro, queen and king of the miko," Kagome demurred in a sultry tone. She was so turned on right then as the second to last layer of her kimono was burnt away. Sesshomaru had been thorough when he teased her in preparation for this. She squeezed her thighs together and looked breath caught at Sesshomaru's blood red gaze. He raised his hand in a come-hither motion and she obeyed as if in a trance. When she reached him the last layer of her kimono had just burnt away and Kagome revealed that she was not wearing her bra and panties leaving her bare. Growls rung out as Sesshomaru sat her on his still clothed lap. One arm had instantly wrapped around her between her breasts leaving his clawed hand to rest on her mark. The other had wrapped firmly around her waist.

"Behold this Sesshomaru's mate," he rumbled. He licked up her neck to her ear. She had gotten naked a little too early on in the ceremony, but he knew that was his own fault. He however did not mind. He rolled his hips against her backside relishing her whimper.

An elder from each of the other lands stood from the crowd. It was the elder of the north that approached first. This one was a female, an ancient female. She had deep wrinkles that made her look only ten years younger than Kaede. Her red hair was dull and wavy even in its high ponytail. She wore fine robes made of feathers and jewelry that matched her orange eyes.

From her robes she pulled a vial. In it was a black liquid. She took the stopper out of the vial and the room was filled with the scent of the serum. It had the crisp clean scent of a clear new moon night in a forest. She approached the couple where they sat on the throne. Kagome was too far gone to pay any mind to her proximity. Sesshomaru knew what he had to do. Moving the hand that was resting on her mark to grab her chin, he turned her head so that their lips would meet in a searing kiss. He nipped her bottom lip drawing her blood and making her moan before he pulled away from her lips. He nicked his tongue with the same fang that drew her blood combining their blood and saliva within his mouth. The elder held the vial to his mouth then and Sesshomaru opened his mouth to let the mixture drip from the tip of his fang into the vial.

The woman walked down the dais and held the vial high for all to see. They watched as the liquid within the vial swirled before turning completely white.

"The miko Kagome has been with no man save the Western Lord," she rasped. Several females snarled at the announcement making Sesshomaru smirk. He knew they had been hoping the potion would turn any color, but white. White revealed that his female and the pup she carried were pure as freshly fallen snow. There was no deceit or infidelity to be found in her. _As it should be._ He bit back a groan as his mate ground against him and attempted to get his attention by nipping at his face and neck.

The elder of the east approached next. He wore a gray wolf's pelt like a cloak with the head as a hood of sorts. The ookami's fangs were over extended in a way that would have reminded Kagome of Bela Lugosi's Dracula if she had been in her right mind. He had copper skin and bright blue eyes. He looked the same way a middle aged human male would look. His hakama and haori matched his pelt and eyes perfectly. The ookami took in the sight of the woman writhing in the taiyoukai's hold. He gave an internal smirk at the scent of her need. _Sesshomaru-san picked a perfect one just as I had expected he would. _

He remembered being there for the Inu Tashio's mating and recalled that it had been a mating to rival all others. Now, it seemed that the Tashio's son would put his mating to shame.

"Are there any who stand to challenge this joining?"

It was a noble woman that approached first. She was a fox demoness with bright red hair with white tips and delicate angular features. She wore a kimono bearing the colors of the western lands; Prussian blue like his crescent and crimson like his stripes in his true form. Her green eyes were narrowed at Kagome.

"That human witch is unworthy to be the western lady. Surely, there must be a spell that has been cast to have caused our lord to mate and pup her." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on the woman and felt the instincts to kill and maim surge within him. Instead of giving into the violent call, he satisfied his need for blood by raking his claws down Kagome's side with only just enough pressure to draw blood. His claws ended up resting in the dip of Kagome's hip. When they started thrusting thanks to his proximity to where she craved him most, he let his fingers brush against her slick pearl and folds.

"Lady Kaome is neither human nor a witch. You are a fool to believe this Sesshomaru to be controlled by a curse like a weakling. Truly, Lady Sunako does she seem to be in the frame of mind to be conducting such things as spells?" The woman had the decency to blush at what he was hinting.

It was one of his guards that approached next. He smirked at the sight of her envy. Yes, he recalled this one. She and her friend had been a gift from a taiyoukai on the mainland. He recalled that this one had required a more interesting way to be taught her place. After the first incident where he had had to assert his dominance over her it had become a regular occurrence for him to take her. He had known she had harbored ideas of becoming his mate, but there was no way he would _ever_ have mated her even if Kagome had not come into the picture.

"She is undeserving of one such as you my lord. Besides, I was here first and on such grounds I challenge her for mating rights," the guard said. That seemed to call to Kagome's attention for she had frozen in Sesshomaru's hold. Her gaze landed on the woman with a snarl. Kagome took in her curves, brown hair and eyes, and peach toned skin with narrowed eyes. Sesshomaru winced at the spike in her powers. He had to do something before his work was undone. When the miko took a breath to start laying into the demoness, he plunged to fingers into her heat.

"He's mine," Kagome moaned rather than snarled. Despite the pleasure she would not be so easily distracted from her target. Then she got an idea. She rode fingers like a bitch in heat, throwing her head back and closing her eyes when he added another finger. She paid the demoness no mind until she snarled in rage. Sesshomaru easily caught on to what his miko was thinking then.

"What's wrong girlie," Kagome's voice had taken on a husky quality. Sesshomaru had not relented in his ministrations making her moan as she waited for the guard to answer. "I bet you're wishing you were the one up here. Too bad you aren't good enough for him," Kagome taunted. Kagome arched her hips forward giving the demoness a better view of what Sesshomaru was doing to her. "I bet you wish this was your pussy he was teasing like this in front of all these people. Everyone here is bearing witness to the fact that he wants me not you. I bare his mark and pups while all you have is memories. You see you may have had him first, but I will have him forever."

It ended in a whimper when Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out before stroking her clit. _Ugh, he didn't let me come. _Kagome and Sesshomaru paid no mind to the chuckles and snickers that rang out at her expression of pained pleasure. They did not care when the demoness ran off shrieking making the other women laugh at her. All they understood was that they could hardly wait anymore. The air in the room was thick with the scent of Kagome's need. After the guard ran out part of the crowd disappeared out of the large doors after her. Sesshomaru distantly heard one of the elders chuckle at the lack of self-control, but he couldn't care less. His bitch was soaking wet and ready to be taken.

One by one the elders began to chant the ancient rites. Knowing that the time had finally come to 'seal the deal' as his miko would have so aptly put it Sesshomaru let his control snap. In an instant they were down on the floor in the center of the chamber. The entirety of the western lands was coming alive as the chanting voices of the elders rose. He as the western lord shared a link with his lands and people whose strength was only outmatched by that of his father's before meeting the human princess Izayoi. Now, with Kagome at his side the link would be stronger than any could ever imagine.

"MINE!" Sesshomaru's control snapped and nothing could have held him back any longer. One hand wrapped around the back of Kagome's neck in a firm grip pressing her upper body to the floor. "Submit!" Kagome instantly whimpered out her submission as she tilted her head to the side exposing the unmarked side of her neck. Sesshomaru's fangs and claws elongated as he stared at the smooth skin and moved his hand from her neck to her shoulder, not even attempting to keep from pricking her with his claws as he gripped her. His other hand moved from her core to her hip, elevating her lower half as his on thighs separated hers.

His hips surged forward burying his length to the hilt in Kagome's core. The scorching heat of her core was accompanied by a swell of energy that rolled through her body up his hard dick. Kami, her core was choking the life out of his cock but he wouldn't… couldn't stop. With every thrust he drove himself as deeply into her as he could go. He was in heaven feeling her tight wet walls wrapped around him.

His red eyes took in their audience. Most were taking part in some act of pleasure themselves. Still, all eyes were on him and his princess. He flared his youki on a particularly hard thrust making Kagome scream. The audience instinctively tensed and the scent of their fear and awe was lightly added to the scent of arousal and sex. He looked down loving the sight of his cock staking his claim and glistening with her juices.

Kagome was nothing but the pleasure he gave her. The coil in her body was wound so tight each breath was a struggle. All she could hear was Sesshomaru snarling his dominance as she moaned her submission. Still as submissive as she was in that moment she felt possessive and greedy. She tightened her core muscles as a thought occurred to her. _Mine!_ With every deep pounding thrust the word pulsed through her mind. _Mine! Mine! Mine! _She felt so greedy and looking out into the room she finally grasped the custom completely. In fact if she were not so occupied at that moment she might have attacked the witnesses herself. All the energy in the room had to be directed somewhere and she didn't care for the women ogling her mate. . She felt the coil snap when Sesshomaru pressed a finger into her dark entrance.

Sesshomaru didn't think when he felt her reaction. He simply pulled out of her pussy when her orgasm ended and carefully pressed into her tight ass. It was so much tighter than her pussy it threatened to be his undoing. He could feel her pleasure beginning to mix with pain as he pressed deeper. Her body trembled beneath him when he was finally pressed flushed against her.

Kagome felt overstuffed, but couldn't move with Sesshomaru holding her as he was. When Sesshomaru began moving within her she could only gasp and whimper. The hand on her hip moved down to play with her clit. Sesshomaru had worked his way up to a vicious rhythm. Every deep thrust of his cock sent pleasure skating up and down her spine. When she hit a peak not even pressure of the energies could keep her from crying out his name. As her body twitched with the after shocks his name became her mantra as he refused to let her down from her high.

Sesshomaru could feel his orgasm upon him as he took in the sight of his properly dominated mate. His sack slapped against her clit with every thrust. Her body was clenched tight around him greedily accepting his cock. Her scent was thick and overpowered the other scents in the room. With her voice she told everyone of her pleasure. Feeling his body begin to seize he ground his hips against her finger speeding up on her clit. When she came screaming her completion he buried his fangs into her neck. His seed covered her insides like a small explosion and feeling the elders spell finally relax its hold on her Kagome pressed her hips back against his to ride out her orgasm. Her world faded to black as Sesshomaru pulled his fangs from her.

"Mine," she heard Sesshomaru's voice float into the void with her.

**(^_^)**

The red eyed predator took in the sight of the woman before him. He recognized her. _She wishes to be mine._ But he hadn't wanted her. Now though... He craved release and he she would give it to him. How satisfying it was that she wanted him so bad that she would allow him to do as he pleased with her. He took her many times that night each rut more depraved than the last and still she accepted him.

"Koga," Ayame's voice called out into the darkness. Her eyes glowed in the dark showing to him her desperate need for him. He could also see the taint in his own spirit starting to make itself known in her eyes. Her red hair and red eyes accented her fair skin. Koga had no idea what had been wrong with him before. She was perfect. He would have her as his mate. He would have the shikon miko as his second mate. With a feral grin he turned back to her.

_MINE!_

**AN: Okey dokey. Sesshy and Kags are official in the eyes of the court, but I guess they'll have to hold off on the honey moon with trouble in the form of the newly upgraded baddies around the corner. Comments?**


End file.
